<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sacrifices We Make by SouthOfFerelden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597080">The Sacrifices We Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden'>SouthOfFerelden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few short years after defeating Corypheus, Lord Ashton Trevelyan and Lady Casandra Trevelyan are living happily together in as normal of a life as the Inquisition could ever allow. They are watching their son Robert grow, but always in the back of their minds is the Inquisitor’s mark that is still climbing his arm and has started creating a rift between them. When they are summoned to the Exalted Council, it will change their lives forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/282498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                               </p><p>Lady Cassandra Trevelyan, first of her name and Lady of the Household of Skyhold, sighs as she lets her eyes travel over the report in her hand, her fingers holding the parchment tightly as she tries to read the scrawl written on the page. She angles it to move it into a better light; the bright sunlight of the day has long gone and been replaced by the red and purple haze of dusk. No light is shining through the window of the office and the only one she can work from comes from the lanterns and the blacksmith's pit across the room from her desk. Another report that needed her attention, and expertise urgently, no doubt.</p><p>She turns her attention away from a moment, letting her head roll from side to side, trying to loosen a knot that had been bothering her for a couple of days in her shoulders. The Seeker lowers the report, placing it on top of the ever-growing pile that almost completely covers the surface of the wooden desk in the Requisition Office of Skyhold. She knew she’d been neglecting it recently, but she’d had so much else to occupy her thoughts and her time.</p><p>Cassandra lowers her eyes and can’t help but smile to herself when she glances towards the small boy that is tucked up under a blanket and fur, and in a wooden crib beside her. A crib that is much too small for him, but allows her to still have him at her side. She stretches her leg and foot out to the wooden rocker, using the toe of her boot to gently rock the crib that her child sleeps soundly in. Robert was a distraction, but he was a wonderful addition to their family. The two years and a few months they’d had him had gone by so quickly, but they’d loved every minute of their time with him. It wasn’t always easy juggling him and work, but there was always someone willing to lend a hand and offer their support. The Seeker lifts her hand to cover a yawn. She didn’t think anyone would begrudge her some downtime after the years that they’d had. It was getting late in the day, she was ready for dinner and some time with her husband.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan leans forward in her seat and reaches into the crib, her hand moving to brush a strand of his dark hair out of his face, her eyes settling on his closed ones. She’d been trying to convince her boy for hours that he should be resting, and was glad that he was now sleeping peacefully. Cassandra glances up when she hears a knock on the door, a sound of two strong raps against the wood. She quickly checks his face and sees that he hasn’t been woken by the sound and still asleep. Their son had been born and was growing up in a place that was never completely quiet and always full of hustle and bustle, she was sure he had slept through worse.</p><p>“Enter..” The Seeker begins giving her head one last roll as the door is pushed open and one of her Officers steps in, closing it tightly behind him. He bows his head in greeting, waiting at the door for her to acknowledge him further. “What is it?” Cassandra asks when she sees the Officer give her a weak smile and hold up another report for her.</p><p>“I have another report for you, My Lady.” The Officer begins, she watches him step cautiously into the room as he holds it out to her. Cassandra bites her bottom lip lightly trying to hide her smile, she was certain she had no idea why people were so worried about upsetting her. She’d only been angry a handful of times when she’d been interrupted before while she was working. The Seeker was certain Lord Trevelyan had been exaggerating stories about her again. “It is the plans for the extension to the medical wing. I can have work begin immediately.” He adds lowering his voice when he sees the toddler asleep beside her.</p><p>He moves towards her desk and she sees his eyes lower to where Robert sleeps and he gives her a small smile. The Inquisition and Skyhold’s inhabitants were very used to seeing the Little Lord running around the place, a child’s laughter was more often than not, heard echoing off of the old walls, these days.</p><p>“Are you certain we have all of the materials you need?” Lady Trevelyan asks seeing him give her a positive nod. Skyhold was currently groaning under the weight of the resources and materials they had stockpiled. They had set up important and successful trade links, sourced valuable resources and had a strong and perfected infrastructure.</p><p>Even though The Inquisition had defeated Corypheus, their numbers and power continued to swell. People were still keen to join their ranks and their power was quickly spreading further afield and stretching across the map, and Cassandra knew that the power they’d amassed frightened some. It seemed that the world wasn’t so ready to give Lord Trevelyan back either and when he defeated the darkness and had returned peace to Thedas, there were still those that needed their help. They distributed supplies to any that needed it and offered manpower, protection, and support to those still trying to rebuild their lives. Skyhold now acted as not only the headquarters and base for The Inquisition but also as an important location for meetings and diplomatic talks. Of course, it was also their home. With more people wanting to join them and offer their support every day, they always needed more space.</p><p>“Yes, Lady Trevelyan.” The Officer nods his head again, holding the report out to her.</p><p>Cassandra takes it from him carefully so as not to appear rude and begins reading it. The Seeker had come to terms with the fact that her job had changed, she had different roles and responsibilities now and did spend less time out in the field and wearing armour than she used to, but she hadn’t realised there was going to be so much paperwork. She was a wife now, and a mother. Those two roles sometimes came before everything else.</p><p>“I hope everything appears in order.” He mumbles making her look up at him again. The Seeker is about to reply to him when she hears another brief but loud knock on the door before it is quickly thrown open.</p><p>“Cass, are you here?” Announces Lord Trevelyan as he bursts through the door, suddenly stopping when she sees him spot that she has company. “Oh, forgive me, Lady Trevelyan. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He adds dipping his head lightly and she feels his eyes on her. She spots that he is dressed down to his shirt and breeches, looking like he has finished his meetings for the day and is just as ready for an evening off, as her.</p><p>“My Lord Inquisitor, I was just leaving.” The Officer replies and Cassandra sees him bow his head to his leader, but Lord Trevelyan just waves his hand that it is fine and to continue. “Would you like me to proceed with the plans, Lady Trevelyan?” He asks and she feels him turning his attention back to her and waiting patiently for his answer. She glances at her husband who is stood in the doorway, his arms now folded over his chest.</p><p>“Yes.” The Seeker replies turning back to her Officer and giving her own nod. “Yes, please proceed.” She adds holding her hand up to Lord Trevelyan and beckoning him to her with the curl of her finger. She lifts the same finger to her lips and presses it against them as she diverts her eyes to their sleeping child, showing him that he should be quiet. The Inquisitor she notices gives her a small smile and nod of his head in understanding.</p><p>“Lady Trevelyan.” The Officer replies bowing his head. “Lord Trevelyan.” He adds doing the same to The Inquisitor before quickly moving past Lord Trevelyan and leaving the office, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“I can come back if you are busy..” The Inquisitor begins lifting his hand and directing his thumb back towards the way he’s come. “Just let me kiss my son and I’ll be on my way.” He adds making her smile when she watches him move out of the doorway and towards where she sits at her desk.</p><p>Cassandra places the report down on her desk with the other document as she watches Lord Trevelyan crouch down beside the crib; he places his hands on the edge and leans in to press a gentle kiss against his son’s head. She can’t help but feel a wave of emotion when she watches him, she thought she’d loved Lord Trevelyan as a man, but she loved him even more now that he was a father. He adored his son, and their son adored him in return. Even though their boy was yet to utter a single word, she could see it in his face, every time she looked at him.</p><p>“There was me thinking it was me you wanted to see.” Lady Trevelyan giggles seeing her husband smile as he glances up at her. He straightens up to stand again and closes the short gap between them. Cassandra gives him a small smile when he takes hold of her hand in his, his eyes on her. He bends to press a light kiss against her mouth as she lifts her other hand to the back of his head and strokes her fingers down onto his neck. She feels him smile against her mouth when she kisses him again.</p><p>“I always want to see you, you know that.” The Inquisitor replies, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. The Seeker feels his grip tighten on the hand that he has hold of, pulling gently and trying to draw her off of her chair, and onto her feet.</p><p>“What was so important that you had to break down my door?” Lady Trevelyan asks as lets him guide her to her feet, standing at her full height in front of him. She feels his brown eyes examining her as he lifts his hand to stroke her cheek. Cassandra lifts her hands to place them on his shoulders, feeling the soft cotton of his shirt beneath her palms and the warmth of his always warm skin.</p><p>“I thought I’d come and fetch you for dinner.” The Inquisitor grins. “I also have a letter for you.” Ashton adds, he drops his hand from her cheek and proceeds to start patting himself down, as if he has lost it. He places his hands over hers on his shoulders giving her a small smile.</p><p>Cassandra glances for a moment at his hand and then up the length of his arm, she knew that she shouldn’t let him catch her looking at it, and let him know how much it frightened her. The mark, and whatever evil went with it, had spent the last two years spreading up to his elbow, it had turned his skin a sickening green and black colour that made the limb look dead. The pain, she knew, was unbearable for Lord Trevelyan, but he didn’t complain often and had tried to remain positive that they would find a way to cure him. But time was ticking by, and he was still burdened with it. Worst of all for her husband, Lord Trevelyan no longer had control over the mark and it would burst into life at any time. But, they’d promised each other they wouldn’t give up and they’d spent years trying to find a way to cure him.</p><p>“Is it a love letter?” The Seeker laughs lightly trying to draw her attention away from his arm and back to her love. She had to stay positive for him, even though they had both voiced their fears to each other, that the time they had left could be short, they wouldn’t give up on him. Cassandra gives him a smile when he rolls his eyes at her.</p><p>“I’m sure it is..” Lord Trevelyan huffs as he reaches into his pocket and lifts two pieces of parchment in his fingertips. “The problem is, I have one too.” He adds. “Unless we have the same secret admirer, I don’t think it’s a love letter.” He smirks as Cassandra focuses on the two identical letters in his hand. She lowers her hands from his shoulders and looks into his face.</p><p>“A wedding perhaps?” The Seeker asks him carefully taking the one that she can see is addressed to her and has ‘Lady Cassandra Trevelyan’ clearly written on it, in dark blue ink and a very fine hand. Cassandra looks at her husband again, who just shrugs lightly. “No, they’d write to us together.” She adds frowning. They were married, after all, she very rarely got letters just for her these days, and nearly all of them used her married name.</p><p>“Want to open them together?” The Inquisitor asks her and starts slipping his fingers beneath the wax seal that holds it closed. “Is this the seal of the Exalted Council?” She hears him ask, but her eyes are now fixed to the red wax seal that does indeed belong to the Exalted Council. Whatever was in their letters was not going to be good news.</p><p>“Yes.” The Seeker mumbles quietly, suddenly unable to steady the shake in her hands as she opens her seal. Cassandra glances up when she suddenly feels Lord Trevelyan place his hand over hers when he sees that they are shaking so much. She feels him rub his thumb against her skin, but her hands still tremble.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lord Trevelyan whispers and she feels his eyes on her, searching her face when he’s noticed that the colour has left her face. “Were you expecting this letter?” He asks her. The Seeker sighs and shakes her head, not exactly expecting them, but it was only a matter of time before they were summoned. They’d all heard whispering and rumours that there were regions that were calling for the Inquisition to be held accountable for their actions, and to be brought under the control of the Divine, some were even rumoured to be calling for them to be disbanded.</p><p>“I think they are going to try and disband the Inquisition,” Cassandra whispers, finding it difficult to voice her fears. She knew The Inquisitor had heard the rumours too, and they’d discussed it many times over the last few months in the war room with the other advisors, but none of them had realised how soon it would come. Leliana had promised she’d keep them at bay as long as she could, but time had run out.</p><p>The Seeker sighs when The Inquisitor doesn’t immediately reply, she sees him just nod slowly as he considers what she has said. She watches as he steps away from her, clutching his fists at his side with the letter in it. Lord Trevelyan gives a frustrated huff as he crouches down beside the crib again, she watches him reach his hand in and stroke his fingers against his son’s cheek gently. She knew Robert comforted him as much as she did, she just wished he would believe her when she told him he wouldn’t hurt him.</p><p>“Why don’t you hold him, for a while?” The Seeker asks seeing his shoulders lower at her question and he shakes his head. She immediately wishes she hadn’t brought it up again, she knew it was a sensitive subject and she shouldn’t mention it when they’ve just received the letters. In truth he hadn’t held his son properly for months, as soon as he’d started losing control of the mark, he’d stopped. Too scared that he’d hurt him, he’d told her.</p><p>“I can’t.” The Inquisitor replies quietly, making her just nod and bite her lip, trying to force herself not to press the subject any further. When Robert had been born it had been near impossible to get him to put him down, but it had been months now. “I’m sorry.” He adds.</p><p>“I understand.” Cassandra whispers and reaches her hand out wanting to place it on his shoulder, wanting to comfort him. But she couldn’t help but feel disappointed too. She did try, to understand, she really did try. The Seeker steps closer to him but then pauses.</p><p>“I won’t let them disband us.” Lord Trevelyan suddenly announces standing again and turning back to her. “I won’t let them take this away from us.” He adds stepping closer to her again. “This is our home, our family, and our purpose.” The Inquisitor lifts his hand to her face and she smiles lightly when she lets his finger tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. “We still have so much work to do.” He mumbles.</p><p>“What if they try to take you from us?” Lady Trevelyan asks, suddenly feeling guilty for her feelings. They were going to try and disband the Inquisition and all she was worried about, was the fate of her husband. Lord Trevelyan clearly hadn’t considered that he could be at risk, his concern was for the Inquisition, not for himself.</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you.” Lord Trevelyan whispers and she sighs when he wraps his arms tightly around her, engulfing her in a comforting embrace. She feels his mouth press into her hair. “Either of you.” He adds as she wraps her arms around him in return, the letter still in her hand pressed against his back.</p><p>“Shall we read them together?” Cassandra mumbles into his shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, together.” The Inquisitor replies as carefully lets go of her. She watches as he opens his letter and lifts it to his eye line so he can read it. The Seeker does the same, her eyes focusing on the curvature of the handwriting.</p><p>“Dear Lady Cassandra Trevelyan..” The Seeker reads the first line as she steps back to sit on the edge of her desk. She glances up to watch Lord Trevelyan begin pacing slightly in front of her, as he always did when he was worried. The rattling of the buckles on his boots was somewhat comforting though, as he stamped his feet. “Well, at least we know that they know we are married.” She mumbles.</p><p>“Dear Lord Ashton Trevelyan..” The Inquisitor commences, his letter mirroring hers.</p><p>“Your presence is required at the Exalted Council, in two weeks..” Cassandra continues, trying to keep her voice steady as she reads. When she doesn’t hear her husband continue, she looks up at him again and notices that he has stopped pacing and is watching her. His brown eyes are now looking as worried as she is feeling</p><p>“Your presence is required at the Exalted Council, in two weeks.” Lord Trevelyan continues as she sees his eyes leave her and return to his letter. Cassandra watches him lift his hand and rub his thumb against the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“As a representative and aid to the Divine Victoria, and to assist with passing judgment,” Cassandra whispers, her words catching in her throat when she realises what is being asked of her. They wanted her to be there to pass judgment, to sit on the council and to hear the case that was brought before her.</p><p>“To stand trial for crimes that have been carried out by The Inquisition, as commanded by The Inquisitor.. To have your fate decided by the council representatives..” Ashton continues, lowering his voice to a whisper as he trails off when he reads the last part of the letter. “To be judged for the crimes that you have committed.” Lord Trevelyan mumbles as his eyes meet hers again. They wanted her to pass judgment on Lord Trevelyan, they wanted her help to sentence her husband for crimes they believe he’s guilty of.</p><p>“Ash..” The Seeker whispers when she watches him lower his letter, she sees him screw it up in his fist and launch it across the room as he suddenly avoids her gaze. “I’m sorry.” She adds seeing him shake his head, a hundred different emotions suddenly on his face, and none of them good.</p><p>“What happens if we don’t go? We could return to Ostwick, they might not find us there.” He asks, looking up at her again. Cassandra just shakes her head at his words, that wasn’t an option. They knew where they were and they would come for them. They couldn’t hide and they couldn’t outrun them.</p><p>“I wish it were that simple.” Lady Trevelyan replies taking a cautious step towards him. “We have to show them that they are wrong, that you are innocent of any crimes they are pinning on you.” She adds seeing him nod lightly. “You haven’t done anything wrong.” Cassandra whispers again, she sees him lower his eyes to the floor and just shake his head.</p><p>“We both know, that isn’t true.” Lord Trevelyan mumbles and places his hands on his hips. “As much as we’ve always tried.” He sighs “As much as I’ve always tried to be honourable and do the right thing, people have died because of me.” She watches him lift his hand to his head again and rub his forehead, he was thinking about his brother Henry, and the people that had lost their lives because of him. The scouts, the soldiers, the innocent people that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p>“You’ve sacrificed so much to help everyone.” Cassandra replies quickly moving to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and through his arms that are on his hips. She squeezes him tightly, trying to drag him away from those thoughts and back to her. “They must be made to see, all the good that you’ve done.” She whispers as she presses her head against his neck and feels him rest his head on top of hers, his hands on her back.</p><p>“It will never be enough.” Lord Trevelyan replies as he returns her embrace before carefully untangling her from him. She feels him pull away from her and he places both of his hands on her face, his eyes setting into hers. She’d hoped that when Corypheus had been defeated, he would be given some peace, but it was still hanging over them all.</p><p>“This time, it has to be. It has to be enough.” She replies trying to give him a positive smile. “I won't let anything happen to you either.” Cassandra places her hands over his and slides her fingers between the ones that rest on her face.</p><p>“Thank you.” The Inquisitor gives a slight nod and a smile that doesn’t convince her “For always standing with me when I need you most.” He sighs, she steps onto her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss against his lips, trying to soothe him for a moment and show him she always would be at his side.</p><p>“Would you like me to gather the others?” The Seeker asks seeing him shake his head at her question. They would need to discuss this with Commander Cullen and Lady Montilyet, prepare them all for what might happen to the Inquisition and what might end up being the fate of Lord Trevelyan.</p><p>“No, let them all have this evening.” Lord Trevelyan nods. “An evening where they can relax, and sleep soundly, knowing we are still safe. I’ll tell them tomorrow.” He sighs. “But we should prepare to leave soon, they’ll be expecting us. I refuse to let anyone march to our home, and take me.” He presses his lips against hers in another kiss before letting go of her and moving to leave.</p><p>“Of course, my love.” Cassandra whispers and lowers her eyes to their sleeping child at their feet. Just let them try and take her son’s father from them. Just let them try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No! Don’t hurt her!”</p><p>Lady Cassandra Trevelyan quickly opens her eyes when she hears the familiar screams that have woken her most nights that she has spent at her husband’s side, always dragging her out of her sleep as if she is never fully switched off and is waiting for that sound. When she had first started sharing a bed with the Inquisitor, it had always left her confused as to where she was and what was happening, but now she woke just sad for her sweet Lord Trevelyan who was still after all this time tortured as he sleeps. Cassandra feels the mattress move beneath her and knows that her husband will be desperately trying to scramble away from something she can’t see.</p><p>“Ashton..” She whispers as she glances at him and sees him awake, his eyes wide with fear and his back pressed against their headboard. “It’s alright you’re okay.” Lady Trevelyan whispers again and notices his eyes find hers in the dark and he then wraps his arms around his knees and curls his body around them.</p><p>Cassandra quickly closes the gap between them and slides her arms around him, trying to engulf his large frame with her own the best she can. She feels his body shaking beneath her and hears the all too familiar sobs as she holds him, trying to draw him away from his nightmares and back to her. She takes a moment to glance towards the windows and that it is still dark, and must be very late into the night. She places her hands on him, trying to shake him from his nightmare and make him realise where he is.</p><p>“You're home,” Cassandra whispers as she rests her cheek against him and strokes her hands against his bare skin. “You're safe.” She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment, wishing she could take this all away from him, even if it was for just one night. “I”m here.” Lady Trevelyan whispers as she lets her fingers stroke through his hair and down onto his neck.</p><p>“Cass.” She hears him sob and his body shake again, making her realise how bad this one has been. “You're okay?” He cries making her own tears begin forming in her eyes. “I can’t do this anymore.” He croaks making her lift to wipe her own eyes when she hears his words and doesn’t know if she can see him going through this for much longer either.</p><p>“I know..” She whispers with her own sniff as she takes hold of his hand in hers. “You are so brave, and I’m here with you.” Cassandra sighs and watches him lift his head to look at her, her heart breaking for him all over again when she sees his eyes and how upset he looks. “We’re both safe.” She whispers and presses a soft kiss against his shoulder and tangles her fingers with his feeling him holding her hand tightly as if he is scared of letting go of her.</p><p>“Why is this still happening to me?” Lord Trevelyan sniffs so she holds him tighter, wishing she had any other answer for him than the mark that was slowly killing him. “What did I do to deserve this?” Her husband sighs. “Please don’t leave.” He whispers and she feels his eyes meet hers again.</p><p>“You don’t deserve this.” Lady Trevelyan whispers, knowing her words are true and she’d never met a man as wonderful as him before. “I’m not going anywhere.” Cassandra sighs as she rests her head against his and continues to stroke his back. “We’ll fix this, okay?” She whispers and sees him nod lightly when she places her hands on his cheeks and brushes away his tears like he has done so many times for her. “You will never be without me, Ashton.” The Seeker adds as she feels him clinging to her tighter so she does the same, knowing it is the only thing she can do to comfort him.</p><p>She lets her hand slowly move over his back, trying to remember back to that brief time when Lord Trevelyan had been freed of his nightmares, and how unfair it was on her husband that it had been such a short amount of time. Now, as the mark spread they were back to nearly every night with him waking up screaming at her side when they took hold him and all she could do was offer him comforting words and her touch. She knew it was the mark, and she knew he wouldn’t sleep properly again until it was gone. They didn’t know what would come first, them finding a way to cure him, or the mark ending his life. She knew that the letters that she’d been dreading the most, the ones that summoned them to the Exalted Council where her sweet Inquisitor would be placed on trial for crimes that they’d decided he had committed, had added to tonight's nightmares, and she could understand why.</p><p>“Come..” She whispers as she feels his body start to relax so she carefully unwraps her arms from around him and lays herself back into their pillows and pats the space in front of her on their mattress. “You need to try and get some sleep, My Lord.” Cassandra sighs when she watches him stretching out at her side and his head coming to rest on his pillow.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She hears his quiet sigh and knows he doesn’t just mean for tonight, or any other night that he’d woken her like this. Lord Trevelyan knew she would do anything for him, and always be at his side, but she knew he was apologising for being so distant. “You both deserve better.” He whispers making her sigh.</p><p>In truth, Lord Trevelyan had not only been avoiding holding his son since his mark had begun to worsen, but he’d also not allowed himself to get wrapped up in her either. Yes, he would hold her and kiss her, but he wouldn’t let himself get so distracted and caught up in each other that she’d be at risk of the mark if he lost control. It had been months and Cassandra couldn’t see an end to this space that he’d put between them and wished he would love her again as he had always done before. It hurt her to see him so unhappy, and she tried so hard to stay positive for him, but she felt the love of her life slipping away more every day.</p><p>“Sleep..” Cassandra whispers as she lifts her hands to rub against her eyes as she closes them and tries to get her body to relax again, to stop the adrenaline that is trying to pump around her body from her sudden awakening.</p><p>“Good night.” Lord Trevelyan sighs as she hears the sound of him rolling over and tugging the furs higher up his body as if he’s trying anything to help him get the rest he so desperately needs, so she opens her eyes and sees he now has his back to her.</p><p>“Good night.” She replies quietly as she watches him trying to settle back to sleep, them both knowing it often took him all night to rest after a nightmare. Cassandra lets her eyes close tightly, trying to ignore the worry in her heart that the rift between them was only getting bigger.</p><p>Cassandra hears him huff quietly and she knows he’s still wide awake and restless, but she wonders for a moment if she should turn over and try to get back to sleep too with what they were facing tomorrow. But, instead, she reaches her hand out to him and lets it rest on the side of his head so she can stroke her fingertips through his hair and around his ear. Lady Trevelyan smiles to herself when she hears a happier sigh at her touch and remembers how often she has helped him sleep and relax like this and how much he always loved her to stroke his hair. Her husband had always been very physically affectionate, and it had very quickly rubbed off on her too.</p><p>“That feels nice.” The Inquisitor whispers as she watches him roll over to face her again. Cassandra looks at him notices that even in the gloom she can see that his eyes are on her and he lifts his hand to brush back a strand of her hair. Maybe this distance bothered him too and he wanted to do something about it, she wonders.</p><p>“Ashton.” She sighs when she feels the gentle touch of his fingertips on her face. “Do you still love me?” She whispers, immediately regretting it when she hears his sigh and knows she shouldn’t be asking that of him tonight when he was already so troubled.</p><p>“Of course, I do.” The Inquisitor whispers as she notices his brown eyes meet hers and his fingers trail across her skin until he cups her cheeks in his palms. “You know that.” He adds with another light sigh. “Don’t I tell you every day?” Lord Trevelyan smiles lightly at her and she feels him lean closer and press a soft kiss against her mouth.</p><p>“Yes, you do.” Cassandra nods. “But, do you love me as you did?” She sighs quietly and fixes her eyes on his face. “I know love can change.” Lady Trevelyan whispers, wondering if it was possible he didn’t love her in the same way when she knew she loved him so much more now, even more than when they first met.</p><p>“I love you more.” Lord Trevelyan replies and she notices he is no longer trying to get some sleep and he is gazing at her with that familiar look of love. “Every day my love for you grows.” He smiles and she feels him leaning closer to kiss her again, his mouth perfectly fitting against hers.</p><p>“Then why do I feel I am losing my husband?” Lady Trevelyan sighs quietly when she feels him moving closer beneath their covers. “You’ve been so distant from me.” She whispers noticing she can feel the heat of him and suddenly the thought of having his naked body pressed against hers is making her skin flush.</p><p>“Never doubt my love for you.” He sighs quietly. “You aren’t losing me.” She hears his quiet reply and his eyes searching her face and sees him smile at her. “Your husband is right here.” Cassandra sighs again when she feels his hands lowering to her waist beneath the furs as he drags her closer until his bare skin touches hers.</p><p>“I’m right here too.” She whispers and is sure she sees him nod and smile before he lowers his head to capture her mouth with his.</p><p>Cassandra lets a whimper escape her lips when her husband quickly engulfs him in his arms as he deepens the kiss, his mouth urgent as he kisses her and his tongue finding hers. She grips him tightly as they both try to get closer until there is no space between their bodies at all and all she can think about is his hands and her want for him. It had been months since they’d had each other, months since he’d let them have the pleasure and enjoyment they’d shared for the years they’d spent with each other. Lady Trevelyan lets out a quiet giggle when he rolls her onto her back and he quickly covers her with his own, letting drag him into another kiss as she slips her hands not the back of his neck and kissing him until they are breathless.</p><p>“We can’t.” Lord Trevelyan pants as she feels him suddenly pull away from her and begin shaking his head. “I can’t risk hurting you.” He huffs and she notices he looks like he is about to move as far away from her as he can when he sits up and shuffles backwards. “I’m sorry, I should never have..” The Inquisitor mumbles so she grabs his hand in hers to stop him moving.</p><p>“No, I am the one that is sorry.” Lady Trevelyan whispers lifting her hand to his cheek and drawing his attention back to her. “I just thought you wanted to.” She sighs quietly and lowers her eyes, feeling guilty that she’d let herself get caught up in the moment when she knows how he was feeling about being with her. “I just miss you,” Cassandra whispers and sees him nod in agreement.</p><p>“I miss you, too.” Ashton sighs and she notices him lift his hands to rub against his face and then slides them through his hair. “You know I want to be with you.” He smiles lightly at her when she takes his hand and wraps her fingers around his and their eyes meet again. “Maker, I want to.” Lord Trevelyan lets out a deep sigh.</p><p>“I know.” Cassandra nods lightly and smiles reassuringly at him. “Will you at least hold me?” She smiles again as she watches him nod and move closer to her, making her feel immediately comforted by him when he gathers her in his arms. “How many more years will we have to do this?” Lady Trevelyan sighs as she lets herself be drawn down onto the bed by him and places her head on his shoulder so she can look into his face.</p><p>“This?” Lord Trevelyan sighs quietly and she feels him stroking his hand against her back and then lift the other to let his fingers brush back her hair. “My nightmares and not sleeping?” He adds making her nod lightly and hold him tighter.</p><p>“I hate seeing you like this.” Cassandra sighs and hears that he does too. “I feel so helpless, Ashton.” She whispers and notices he nods and knows he remembers too the hundreds of nights that they’d spent awake, telling each other their fears until they didn’t feel as scary anymore. “Will you tell me what it was about tonight?” Cassandra adds and hears his quiet sigh.</p><p>“It’s never the same anymore.” He sighs quietly and she notices he lowers his eyes. “But tonight, it was you.” Lord Trevelyan nods and his gaze returns to her. “I’m terrified of losing you.” She hears him mumbles so she lifts her hand to his cheek.</p><p>“You will never lose me,” Cassandra whispers before pressing a kiss against his mouth. “I will never leave you.” She adds with another soft kiss which makes his lips lift into a light smile. “I won’t let your mark or anything else take you from me.” Lady Trevelyan watches him nod again but he still looks worried.</p><p>”I don’t want to die.” Lord Trevelyan whispers, making her sigh quietly and wrap her arm around his waist to comfort them both and stroke her palm against his skin. “I think we’re running out of time.” He adds making her stomach knot when she hears his words. “I want to see Robert grow up and I want to grow old with you.” She hears a slight smile in his voice.</p><p>“We will, my love.” She sighs and lifts her head from his shoulder to look into his face. “You promised you’d never give up.” Cassandra sighs quietly and notices he smiles at her and knows he’s trying to show her he’s okay.</p><p>“I won’t give up..” Lord Trevelyan whispers as she feels his mouth press against the top of her head. “Not when I have this to fight for.” He adds, making her sigh quietly when he trails his fingertips over her bare back. “But, I don’t think I have a choice anymore.” Ash sighs and she notices he is watching her.</p><p>“Our choice is to fight this.” She whispers as she leans closer so she can press her forehead against his. “Together until the end, remember?” Cassandra sighs as he tightens his hold on her so she cuddles up against his side.</p><p>“Until the end.” Lord Trevelyan whispers. “Whenever that might be..” She hears him sigh quietly. “If anything happens to me, will you tell Robert that I tried to be the best I could for him?” He adds and lowers his voice even more. “That I tried to be a good father?” Her husband whispers before going quiet.</p><p>“Ash..” Cassandra sighs as she feels his hands rubbing her back again. “I will tell him, every day, how brave and wonderful you were. That he had the best father, that loved us so much..” She sniffs lightly and bury’s her face into his chest again.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lord Trevelyan whispers. “I love you, that is the one thing I want you to never doubt.” She hears him sigh quietly and feels him tuck his finger beneath her chin and tilt her face towards his. “That will never change.” Cassandra sees him smile at her before he draws her into another kiss.</p><p>“I love you, my sweet husband,” Cassandra whispers as she kisses him softly before letting herself lay into his hold and cuddle closer to him, she can tell he’s starting to relax when the movements of his fingers start to slow and he rests his head against hers. “Until my last breath.” She sighs and silently prays that he gets some sleep and neither of them has to think anymore about their time very quickly running out.</p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do we know?” The Inquisitor asks as The Seeker watches him look between her, Commander Cullen and Lady Montilyet. “Have they sent word as to what exactly it is, I am being put on trial for?” He adds as he crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan spends a moment looking at Lord Trevelyan, the dark bags beneath his eyes showing that he didn’t get much sleep last night and that the nightmares had taken hold of him in the early hours. His hair a little more dishevelled than usual, but that was to be expected. But despite it all, he still looked like the man she had first met after the disaster at the Enclave, and the man that she had very quickly fallen in love with. He still had the determined look in his eyes that he always did when he was being The Inquisitor, but the softness in his manner that showed how much he cared.</p><p>Cassandra takes a quick look around the War Room, how many hours had they spent in this room, the five of them together. Now without Leliana, a constant reminder of things they’d lost and sacrifices they’d all made. Decisions had been made within these walls that changed the fate of the world. The Seeker returns her eyes to Lord Trevelyan and notices he is watching her.</p><p>“What does it matter?” Cullen sighs making Cassandra divert her eyes from her husband, and to her best friend that stands next to him. “The whole thing is absurd. They are just trying to intimidate us.” He adds as he leans his hands against the solid wood of the table.</p><p>“I need to know what I’m defending myself against.” Lord Trevelyan replies and she sees him glance sideways and give his friend a small smile and knocks his shoulder against his. “If I knew the charges I could be more prepared.” He adds with a small nod.<br/>
“It’s not going to come to that.” The Commander replies lifting his hand to slap it against The Inquisitor’s back. “It is all an act, you’ll see when we get to the Winter Palace. We won’t let anything happen to you, or the Inquisition.” The blonde continues.</p><p>“I hope you are right.” The Inquisitor replies and lifts his hand to rub the back of his neck. Cassandra notices that he lifts his arm that has been so damaged by the mark, and gives it a shake as if it is bothering him and she knows he’s woken up in pain again.</p><p>“My men will be armed, just in case.” Cullen adds.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan lowers her eyes from them for a moment and places her hands on her hips. Even though she knew she should be comforted by Cullen’s confidence, and the feelings of positivity he was currently flooding her with through their bond, she was scared. Scared of losing the Inquisition, something they had worked so hard to create and build. But most of all, scared of losing Lord Trevelyan. She had come close nearly three years ago when he’d been cursed by blood magic and being without him just wasn’t an option. If they disbanded the Inquisition would they still have their home? Would he be banished or locked up? Would she ever see him again? Maybe they wouldn’t have a chance to do that and the mark would take him before the Exalted Council could.</p><p>“It will be okay, Cassandra.” Lady Montilyet whispers from beside her and she feels her hand rest gently on her arm. The Seeker just nods and turns to look at Josephine, thankful for her support. Lady Trevelyan missed Leliana terribly, but she was glad they still had the Ambassador.</p><p>“I know,” Cassandra whispers giving a light nod. “Maybe Cullen is right, maybe this is all just an act to make us bend to their will.” She adds seeing Cullen nod at her words, but Lord Trevelyan doesn’t look convinced.</p><p>“They want to bring The Inquisition to heel, that is all.” The Commander continues. “I say we arrive in Halamsharal with everything we have. For too long we’ve trodden carefully, but if they think we’ll just roll over..”</p><p>“Cullen..” Lord Trevelyan begins drawing Cassandra’s eyes to him when she sees he is looking around them all again. “Josephine..” The Inquisitor smiles at her. “Cass..” He smiles when his eyes meet hers. “Can we speak as a family now?” She hears his words and notices that they both nod.</p><p>“Of course, Ashton.” Lady Montilyet smiles and gives him a small nod.</p><p>“Always.” Cassandra hears Cullen’s reply and watches him lift his hand to Lord Trevelyan’s shoulder.</p><p>“We’ve spent three years trying to find a way to fix this..” Lord Trevelyan begins and she notices he lifts his hand and motions towards it. “We all know it’s getting worse.” He adds and Cassandra hears Josephine sighing quietly. “But we’ve all been avoiding voicing what we all know, and that is that I’m running out of time.” The Inquisitor smiles sadly and lowers his eyes.</p><p>“We won’t give up on you.” Cullen huffs quietly and Cassandra notices that Lord Trevelyan looks at his friend and smiles gratefully at him. “We’ll find a way.” The Commander adds with a positive nod and Lady Trevelyan watches her husband pat Cullen on the back.</p><p>“We may be running out of time..” Josephine sighs. “But, we haven’t yet.” She smiles at him and she notices her words making him nod and smile too.</p><p>“We love you..” Cassandra smiles at him and steps closer to him and wraps her arm around his body so she can press a kiss against the side of his head. “I love you.” She whispers and kisses his ear. “They can take the Inquisitor from us but nothing can take you.” Lady Trevelyan sighs.</p><p>“This Winter Palace trip is the perfect opportunity to find someone that can help us with this.” Lady Montilyet gives them all a positive nod. “Someone will know.” She adds and Cassandra feels her eyes on her. “Someone has to know.” Josephine whispers.</p><p>“We can appease the Exalted Council..” Cullen begins. “Seek the answers we need at the same time?” He adds with another nod and Cassandra notices that they all do, still clinging to anything they could to save him.</p><p>The Seeker sighs quietly when she notices how quiet the room is and knows that they are all feeling as troubled as each other about the trip, but even more so about their friend's arm. She wasn’t the only one that felt so helpless, but she hoped that they were right and someone would know what to do and how to save him. All they had to do was get through the Exalted Council, and get back to Skyhold in one piece and all together.</p><p>“Group hug?” Lord Trevelyan smiles at his family and Cassandra hears Cullen and Josephine laughing. “C’mon, it always makes us feel better.” He adds and she watches him motioning for them to come closer.</p><p>“Group hug.” Josephine giggles as Cassandra wraps her arms tightly around Lord Trevelyan and feels Lady Montilyet and the Commander approaching them and joining in with the hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Trevelyan smiles to herself as she smooths her gloved hand against the soft leather of the bundle that she wears close to her body, the material wrapped around her shoulder and tied at her back to hold him in place. Cassandra feels Robert stir within the confines of the sling and rests his head against her, his head rolling back slightly as he looks up at her. The Seeker sees that he has his big brown eyes on her so reaches in to press her finger against the tip of his nose, making him giggle. She watches him return his attention to a small toy Mabari that he plays with, a toy his father had presented him with and that he’d been difficult to separate from ever since. Cassandra hears him laugh again, she did worry that he wasn’t talking yet, his understanding and awareness was advanced, but he hadn’t said a word, no matter how hard they’d tried to coax him. Robert had travelled with them before, he had even travelled as far as Ostwick to visit his grandparents, but he’d never travelled with such an attaché as he was now. They were being accompanied on their trip to Orlais by a very large selection of their army, all of their closest friends and companions, and many more that just wanted to support their Leader, The Inquisitor.</p><p>The Seeker lowers her hand from him and returns both of them to the reigns that she holds tightly in her fists, gathering her horse beneath her as she rides. She looks over her shoulder at the sight behind her, Inquisition flags as far as the eye could see. If they were going to be summoned to the Exalted Council, they were going to let people know they meant business. Cassandra lowers her hands to hold onto the front of her saddle that she sits comfortably into, their leisurely pace a welcome change to some of the times she has spent riding with Lord Trevelyan and the Inquisition. Their trip would usually take them six days in total, seven if they kept at this gentle pace. But with their son with them and what he knew was waiting for him at the Winter Palace, Lord Trevelyan had been happy to take his time and for it to take eight.</p><p> “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many.” Cassandra mumbles as she turns her attention away from the many soldiers that are following behind on horseback and in carts, and back to the path ahead of her that has been carved out of the countryside but the hundreds of thousands of people that have travelled it before them.</p><p> “Do you not approve?” The Commander asks her as he rides at her side, his horse stepping in time with hers. Cassandra turns to him and gives him a small smile. </p><p>They’d hoped to reach Halamshiral, and the Winter Palace before nightfall, but the journey was taking longer than usual and they were getting close to needing to stop for another night. Cassandra can see that her best friend is now dressed in his finest armour, a large Inquisition crest on his chest, that she knows he wears with pride. The Seeker couldn’t help but wonder if her friend had been too warm beneath the plate as the clear blue sky and sunshine that had been above them had given them some glorious weather to be travelling in. But now the sun was going down and nightfall was only a few hours away.</p><p> “I approve.” The Seeker whispers hearing him chuckle. “As much as I shouldn’t because I don’t believe we should be antagonising them. I approve, very much.” She adds lifting her hand to rest on her son again. “It is nice to see so many people love him as I do.” She whispers.</p><p>“Of course they do.” The Commander replies and she feels him place a hand on her shoulder briefly. Although wearing her own light leather Inquisition armour, with her own insignia plain to see, she can feel the pressure of his touch. “Our numbers are many now Cassandra, but we are keeping the peace and we are protecting people. We aren’t a threat if they treat us that way.” Cullen replies making her nod. “They need us.” He adds as she feels his eyes on her.</p><p> “I hope you are right.” The Seeker nods and looks at him, she is sure she feels him trying to share soothing feelings with her through the bond and knows he is trying to comfort her. “I don’t know what we’d do without him.” She whispers and notices that he lowers his eyes from hers.</p><p> “The Inquisition?” Cullen asks and she shakes her head lightly. “You aren’t going to be without him, and neither is Robert.” The Commander adds as she watches him lean over in his saddle and reach to ruffle the Little Lord’s dark hair beneath his hand. “Did you speak to him about Robert?” Cullen mumbles, she knew it bothered him too that Lord Trevelyan was distant from them both. Cullen had almost completely convinced himself that Robert’s silence had been brought on by Lord Trevelyan’s actions, but Cassandra hadn’t shared that with her husband when he already blamed himself for so much.</p><p> “I tried to talk about him.” Lady Trevelyan whispers. “I also tried again to instigate it when we were at Skyhold..” She sighs, feeling a little awkward to be discussing her and Lord Trevelyan’s lack of sex life with Cullen. “I can’t make him believe what I say. He’s still worried he might hurt us.” She adds and glances at Cullen when she hears him huff lightly. The Commander took his role as Guardian very seriously; he was always available to watch their son when needed, and even when he wasn’t.</p><p> “He’s his son, Cass.” Cullen sighs. “He’s your husband.” He adds but Cassandra just lifts her gloved hand silencing him, shaking her head that he doesn’t need to say anything else. They’d discussed it so many times and she still didn’t have the answers for him and didn’t need another discussion with Cullen about all of the ways that Ashton was letting them both down.</p><p> “I know, and you are his best friend.” The Seeker replies seeing Cullen nod his head in an apology. Best friend and closer than brothers. The three of them now had a friendship unlike anything she had ever had before and there was a lot of love between them all. “He just needs time.” She adds seeing Cullen nod again.</p><p> “I just worry about him, about both of you.” The Commander huffs lightly making Cassandra smile. He always worried, but she did appreciate his concern. “I worry about Robert, he needs his father and what if he never talks because of this?” He whispers. “I worry about how much time we have left, you heard what he said.” He mumbles but she sees that he quickly closes his mouth tight when he realises he shouldn’t have shared the last of his thoughts.</p><p> “You saw how much he’s hurting, Cullen.” Lady Trevelyan replies giving him a small nod and a sad smile that he returns. “He’s not sleeping, his nightmares are worse than ever, and he’s in so much pain. You know how much he loves Robert and he is a good father.” Cassandra sighs. “I know he loves me, and he has always been a wonderful husband.” She adds seeing him nod. “Robert will talk when he’s ready, and I have to believe we can save him.” She sighs.</p><p> “I know we will, we have to.” The Commander nods. “He’s a stronger man than I, to deal with it all.” Cullen sighs and she gets another comforting squeeze on her arm. “Where has he been today?” He asks and she watches him turn in his saddle to look behind them for Lord Trevelyan’s horse. </p><p> “Keeping his distance, just in case.” Cassandra nods. In case his mark burst into life and he hurt people. Mostly his son and her.</p><p> “Let me take Robert, you should go and check on him.” The Commander begins and she watches as he holds his hands out offering to take the boy from her. Cassandra gives him a small smile of thanks. “Come on, Robert.” Cullen adds and she sees Robert lift his head when he hears his name and that familiar hands are being held out to him.</p><p> “Are you certain?” She asks as he nods again and leans forward to take hold of Robert who raises his arms to be picked up. She watches as he slips his hands beneath Robert’s arms and lifts him up and out of the sling that she was wearing him in. Cassandra laughs quietly when she hears Robert laugh and begins climbing away from her and towards Cullen.</p><p> “You don’t mind sitting with me, do you Little Lord?” Cullen smiles as she watches Robert wriggling in his hold as he is lifted higher by The Commander, up above his head. Cullen tucks him under his arm and begins tickling the small boy making him laugh. Cassandra smiles when she watches her friend carefully lower the toddler and place him in front of him, sat astride on the front of his saddle. “I’ve got him, go and spend some time with your husband.” The Commander gives her a reassuring smile as he wraps a protective arm around Robert.</p><p> “Thank you.” The Seeker whispers leaning forward to wrap her arm around Cullen’s shoulder and pulls him towards her, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “I won’t be long.” She adds as she quickly lifts the leather sling from around her neck and hands it to him.</p><p>“Take as long as you need.” Cullen calls after her as she gathers her reins in her hands again and tugs them to pull her horse away from the group.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan pulls the reins further when she is off of the main path that they are currently following, turning her horse back in the direction that they have come in, knowing that Lord Trevelyan was bringing up the rear. They’d been riding together for days, but as the pain in his arm got worse, and the closer they got to Orlais, the more distant he had become. This morning he had told her that he wanted to keep watch from the back and that she should ride at the front with Cullen and Robert, she hadn’t seen him all day. </p><p>Cassandra kicks her horse on, the tips of her boots tapping gently into its sides so that she can move quickly past the hundreds, maybe thousands, of Inquisition soldiers. Many of them calling out to her in greeting as she passes them, but all of them tipping their heads in respect when they see her. It takes some time for her to reach the first line of carts that are following closely behind the army, carts of supplies, equipment, weapons, and resources. Lady Trevelyan watches as the wooden carts wobble on their wheels as they navigate over the uneven terrain. The journey had been easy compared to some that they had partaken in, and the weather and paths kind, but the progress had been slow. She continues further until she is sure she must be close to reaching the back of the entourage and she is sure she sees the last carriage.</p><p> The Seeker finally sets her eyes on The Inquisitor’s carriage that is the last, other than a small selection of soldiers guarding it. A beautiful ornately carved one made entirely of dark wood, that is as grand as it is over the top. Cassandra knew that the carvings matched the Inquisitor’s throne at Skyhold, perfectly. Carvings of teachings of the Chantry, and the symbols of the Inquisition. Cassandra knew, just like his throne, Lord Trevelyan wasn’t keen on it. He preferred to travel on horseback with his followers, but his carriage was safe and it was warm and dry. It had very comfortable cushions, plenty of blankets, and had provided them shelter and somewhere cosy to cuddle up in, many times when they had been travelling. It was part of the appearance he was expected to keep up and the person he was supposed to be, as Inquisitor. The carriage is pulled by two dark horses, as black as the night, who are driven by a single driver that sits up high on a seat. </p><p> “Where is the Inquisitor?” Lady Trevelyan calls up to the driver when she doesn’t immediately see Lord Trevelyan at the back of the attaché. She pulls her horse up beside the carriage and then notices that his horse is following dutifully behind with the guards, but has no rider.</p><p> “Lord Trevelyan is inside, Lady Trevelyan.” The Driver replies and she watches as he tugs back on the reigns bringing the carriage, and the guards following closely behind to a stop. </p><p> “Thank you.” Cassandra replies as she takes hold of the front of her saddle in one hand, she swings her leg over, lowering herself to the ground. She lifts the reins over her mounts head and ties it loosely to Lord Trevelyan’s horses’ saddle.</p><p> Lady Trevelyan quickly approaches the door to the carriage, taking hold of it and pulling down so that it opens. She lifts her foot onto the step and pulls herself up and into the carriage, ducking her head slightly not being able to stand full height. Cassandra blinks a few times trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness inside the carriage and can see that Lord Trevelyan has pulled the velvet curtains across the windows, to block out the last of the daylight. The Seeker finally sets her eyes on Lord Trevelyan and sees that he is sat with his feet up on the opposite bench, his coat thrown over him like a blanket and that he has his head resting against the window. As she steps closer, trying to be as silent as possible, she notices that he appears to be asleep. Cassandra pulls the door closed behind her and lets the drapes fall back across the door, she carefully steps around his boots that he has discarded to the floor.</p><p>“Oh, Ash.” The Seeker whispers when she lets her eyes travel over him, happy that he was finally getting some sleep, but still concerned for her husband. Cassandra lowers her eyes from him and turns, deciding that the best thing she can do for him is let him sleep and return to Cullen and Robert.</p><p> “Cass?” Lady Trevelyan hears the warmth his voice from behind her, she looks over her shoulder to see that he’s awake and she thinks she has disturbed his sleep. “Are you leaving?” He adds, she watches him sit up in his seat and reach his arms out to her. She watches as he pushes the coat onto the plush velvet bench and seat beside him. “Can you stay?” He adds patting the space next to him. The Seeker feels the rock of the carriage as the driver instructs the horses to continue and she wobbles slightly.</p><p> “I’m sorry for waking you.” Cassandra whispers letting him take her hand in his as she gives him a small smile when he shakes his head. The Seeker reaches to strip her leather gloves from her hands, taking his hands again when they are gone.</p><p> “You didn’t.” Lord Trevelyan replies smiling at her, the smile that made her stomach flutter every time she saw it. The smile that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. “I was just trying to get some rest.” He sighs and she gives him a sympathetic smile.</p><p> “Something very hard to come by.” Lady Trevelyan whispers and quickly moves to sit in the space beside him, sinking into the soft cushioning of the bench as she does. Cassandra turns her body and lifts her legs and feet, she unbuckles her boots and kicks them off to join his on the wooden floor of the carriage. She draws her legs close to her and crosses them beneath her body. “Come..” She pats her lap, motioning for him to lay down and get comfortable.</p><p>The Seeker smiles to herself when she watches Lord Trevelyan lower his eyes to her inviting lap and then back to her eyes. He nods his head lightly before turning his body and leaning back until he is laying the length of the bench. Cassandra takes his head in her hands and lowers it into her lap, stroking her hand over his hair trying to soothe him. The Inquisitor sighs and rests both of his hands on his stomach.</p><p>“Comfortable?” Cassandra whispers as she trails her fingertips slowly along his hairline and around his ears. She leans down to press a kiss against his forehead hearing him sigh again; she lets her mouth linger against his skin thinking about how much she has missed his presence since they parted that morning. The Seeker knew how much they both enjoyed quiet moments together and each other’s soothing touch was always appreciated after a hard day, even if it hadn’t happened in months.</p><p>“Very much so.” Her husband smiles as she sees him close his eyes lightly when she rubs her fingers against his temple, massaging him gently. She lowers her hands to his neck and begins stroking her hands onto his shoulders, drawing a quiet groan from him when she finds a tight spot. “I’m sorry for not riding with you.” He adds and she sees him open his eyes to look up at her.</p><p> “If I’d known you were hiding in here, I’d have joined you sooner.” The Seeker replies seeing him smile again, his beautiful brown eyes fixing on hers. She feels him sigh when she dips her head to press her mouth against his cheek and then the side of his mouth. </p><p> “I wasn’t hiding.” Lord Trevelyan replies and she just shrugs lightly. “Where’s Robert?” The Inquisitor asks and she sees his eyes move away from her and towards the direction of the door, wondering where their son is.</p><p> “He’s with Cullen, and he is fine.” The Seeker begins seeing her husband nod and close his eyes again. “He thought we should have some time together.” She whispers rubbing her hands through his hair again and letting her fingertips press into his scalp.</p><p>“I like the sound of that.” Lord Trevelyan grins making her smile to herself, she hoped they’d always be this way together and as soon as they’d cleared his name with the Exalted Council, they would be returning home together. But clearing his name didn’t stop the fact that the mark was still spreading and slowly killing him.</p><p> “Ash, I know you are worried about your arm..” Cassandra begins but she feels him freeze at her words. “Worried about losing control, but maybe Josephine is right someone here can help us.” She adds but Lord Trevelyan just nods lightly, not looking convinced. No one had been able to help them so far and it was climbing higher up his arm, every day.</p><p>“I’m just worried I’ll hurt you.” He huffs making Cassandra smile at his concern for her. “Aren’t you afraid of me?” He whispers as she lifts her hands and fingers from the top of his head and reaches to take hold of his marked hand in hers, she draws his hand to her face and presses a gentle kiss against his palm.</p><p> “I can protect myself,” Cassandra whispers as she turns his hand over and presses another kiss against his knuckles. “I am afraid of what is happening to you, but I am not afraid of you. I’m not afraid of you touching me.” The Seeker replies and she lowers his hand from her face and places it against her chest and over her heart.</p><p> “I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or Robert. You are too important to me.” Lord Trevelyan replies and she feels him lower his hand from her and return it to his stomach. </p><p>“Nothing is going to happen to me.” The Seeker whispers and she sees him nod and give her a small apologetic smile. “Inquisitor, you touched me and I am fine.” Cassandra whispers hearing him laugh lightly. </p><p>“Your right.” He smiles and lifts his hand again, letting her slip her fingers through his and squeezing it tightly. “But if I let myself get so caught up in you and something happened..” Ashton sighs and she watches his tongue touch his bottom lip.</p><p>“My Lord, we don’t know how long we’ve got..” Cassandra whispers leaning down to kiss his forehead again. “So, please don’t let's spend it worrying about you hurting me and spend the time we have together.” She whispers as she begins trailing her finger down the side of his face, she lets her finger trace the scar on his lip, which makes his mouth pull into a smile. </p><p>Cassandra removes her finger only to replace it with her lips. Upside down or not, she managed to find his mouth. Lady Trevelyan smiles when she hears her Lord Trevelyan’s breath catch when she slides her hands beneath the collar of his shirt, and down onto his chest. He could touch her, and she could definitely touch him. </p><p> “I want that. I want to just forget about everything but you.” Lord Trevelyan gives her a crooked smile making Lady Trevelyan giggle again. “It’s been so long..” He whispers as she feels him lift his head from her lap and reaches up to draw her down to him again, pressing his mouth against hers.</p><p>“It has been so long..” Cassandra whispers seeing him nod his head lightly. “Would it be so wrong?” She sighs when Lord Trevelyan suddenly sits up, lifting his head from her lap. </p><p>The Inquisitor turns to face her and as suddenly as he has sat up, quickly lifts both of his hands to her face and gently moves his lips to touch against hers. The Seeker slides her arms around his shoulders, leaning back onto the cushions, taking him down with her. Lord Trevelyan places his hands either side of her head and settles his body on top of hers. She holds him tightly against her as he kisses her, his mouth and lips gentle but teasing her. </p><p>“I want to touch you.” Lord Trevelyan mumbles against her mouth and she realises that other than his weight, her armour between them is stopping her from feeling him. “I want you to feel me.” He whispers with a smile.</p><p>“Please don’t push me away.” Cassandra sighs when she watches him smile and he slides his hands slowly down her body, suddenly wishing she was wearing nothing. “Ashton.” Lady Trevelyan whimpers when she feels him press himself against her. </p><p>The Seeker closes her eyes when he crushes his mouth against hers again, his tongue and lips on hers. Cassandra feels his body heavy on her as he slips a hand between them, his nimble fingers beginning to tug at the buckles and clips that hold her armour closed, desperate to be touching her bare skin.</p><p> “Maker.” Lord Trevelyan huffs against her mouth making Cassandra laugh. All of these years of the practice her husband has had, removing clothes and armour from her, and he was still struggling. “Is this new?” He whispers when he removes his mouth from hers and leans back to look at her. The Seeker feels him move to kneel between her legs so she wraps them loosely around his hips. “Did you ask to make this extra difficult for me?” He chuckles.</p><p> “Do you not like the challenge?” Lady Trevelyan whispers giving him a small smile and batting his fingers away from a buckle. She takes hold of his hand in hers and moves it to her side and over the first strap she knows he needs to undo. “This one first.” She adds feeling his eyes following their hands and then moves to her face.</p><p> The Inquisitor nods and she lowers her eyes to watch him take hold of the first strap, he pulls it back until it clicks, looking surprised when it undoes with ease. Cassandra gives him a small smile when he looks proud of his efforts. She places her hand over his again and guides it to the other side where there is a small section of crossed leather webbing. As soon as she sees that he understands, Lord Trevelyan begins slowly unlacing the leather.</p><p> “I’ve got it.” Her husband smirks as she feels him slip his hand beneath her armour now that he has found bare skin at her waist. She feels him begin unlacing the leather as he moves reveals another section, his fingers now carefully unbuttoning a clasp.</p><p>“Please, touch me.” Cassandra whispers as she leans up to slide her arms around him again, pressing her mouth against his. She feels him begin fumbling with the last buckles, not getting far when she distracts him and kisses him harder, sliding her hands under his shirt. She is sure she can feel his heart pounding beneath her hands.</p><p> Lord Trevelyan breaks their kiss for a moment as he grips the bottom of the leather between his fingers and pulls it from her body, quickly discarding it to the floor. She takes advantage of his actions to pull at his shirt in his fists, he lifts his arms and lefts her pull it off over his head and to join the soft leather of her armour on the floor. She giggles when he takes hold of the cotton she was wearing beneath her armour and strips her of it, leaving them both equal. The Seeker wraps her arms around his neck and presses her bare chest against his when he kisses her again, digging her fingertips into his shoulders when he lowers his mouth to her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Trevelyan leans up on her arm, resting her chin into the palm of her hand as she lays on top of him so that she can see his face. She can’t help but smile to herself when she feels him reach his hand out to stroke his fingers through her hair and tuck a strand behind her ear. Cassandra feels his eyes on her when she looks up into his face, his eyes examining hers and a smile at his mouth. </p><p>“Maker, you are beautiful.” The Inquisitor whispers making her smile when she hears it. She opens her mouth to argue with him but quickly closes it when she decides that he means it, and it’s always been pointless to argue with him. Instead, she leans forward and presses a soft kiss against his lips.</p><p>She closes her eyes for a moment when she feels him slide his hand down her back and trail his fingers over her bare skin, his other arm tucked behind his head. She wondered if there was anywhere she’d rather be than wrapped around Lord Trevelyan, she had to admit she was very happy to be with him stretched out on the bench of the Inquisitor’s carriage. Even though the worry of what they were about to face was nagging at the back of her mind, the warmth of his body beneath hers was comforting and the months of being without his touch had been worth the wait. </p><p>The Seeker sighs and lowers her arm to lay her head against his neck and feels him nuzzle his mouth into her hair. Lady Trevelyan lifts her head and leans forward from his embrace and brings her hand up to pull the drape back slightly from the carriage window, peering outside. The night was almost upon them and they were still far from the Winter Palace.</p><p>“As wonderful as being with you is..” Lady Trevelyan begins. “We should probably get dressed.” She sighs and lowers her head to his chest again when he wraps both of his arms around her. Cassandra slides her hands down his sides and lets her hands rest at his waist. “We’ll need to make camp for the night, it is getting late.” She whispers and sees him nod.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Can’t we just stay in here?” Lord Trevelyan asks making her laugh when he squeezes her tightly and lowers his hands from her back and down onto her behind. “We have a few weeks to make up for.” He adds with a smile and she feels him drawing her into a kiss, his lips moving slowly against hers until she considers ignoring everything outside and accepting his offer. “Plus, we don’t need clothes in here.” He whispers pressing his mouth against her ear.<br/>
 <br/>
 “I would love to agree with you.” Cassandra giggles. “But I don’t think they’d approve at the Winter Palace if you arrived so underdressed tomorrow.” She whispers hearing him chuckle against her skin. “As much as I’d enjoy it.” She giggles and he engulfs her in his arms again.<br/>
 <br/>
 “It would give them something to talk about.” The Inquisitor grins making her smile. “If I remember correctly, you were the one acting so inappropriately the last time we were here.” He adds making her huff and dig her elbow into him. It seemed like a distant memory now and almost as if in another life.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan sighs as she leans forward to give him another quick kiss before climbing out of his arms, using his chest and body for leverage to stand. If he didn’t let go of her, they would never be ready before they arrived. She watches as Lord Trevelyan leans back into the cushions, he runs his hands over his face and through his hair, hiding a yawn behind his hand.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Now you are tired?” Lady Trevelyan smiles seeing him grin at her and nod. Cassandra lets her eyes travel over him for a moment as she watches him stretch as he sits up, his bare feet coming into contact with the floor. He lifts his hands above his head and works his head from side to side, stretching his back and shoulders. “Get dressed.” The Seeker mouths to him as she bends down to pick up some of his clothes and force them towards him, trying to stop herself from getting distracted by watching the way his hard muscles move beneath his skin.</p><p>“You have worn me out, Lady Trevelyan.” The Inquisitor chuckles as he takes his breeches and shirt from her. “What is the rush, you said yourself we aren’t going to make it tonight?” He laughs again when she knows he is now watching her gathering her clothes that have been dropped around the carriage.<br/>
 <br/>
 “You need to get some sleep. You need to be ready for when we arrive in the morning.” Cassandra begins as she lifts the cotton tunic over her head and slides her arms into it. “You’ll need to be riding at the front, leading the Inquisition.” She adds taking hold of the bottom of it and pulling it until it reaches her waist.<br/>
 <br/>
 “I thought we could ride together tomorrow.” Lord Trevelyan replies and she sees him give her a positive nod, he frowns when she shakes her head at him. “Why not?” He asks standing from his place on the bench, she sees him begin stepping into his leather breeches and trying to heave them up his legs. <br/>
 <br/>
 “You are the Inquisitor.” She whispers and sees that he pauses his dressing to look at her and shrugs lightly. “It wouldn’t be appropriate.” She adds hearing him huff.<br/>
 <br/>
 “I am your husband.” Lord Trevelyan laughs as he gives his breeches one last tug and begins tucking himself into them and fastening them at his waist. “You are my wife.” He adds. <br/>
 <br/>
 The Seeker just shakes her head again and turns away from him, she begins pulling on her leathers, sliding them up her legs and carefully stepping into them. Cassandra stops what she is doing when he approaches her and she feels his hands at her waist and his arms slowly slide around her.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Let go of me.” Lady Trevelyan giggles taking hold of his arms in her hands and unwrapping them from around her. “We will be even later and having to make camp in the dark if you don’t get dressed.” She adds but her husband wraps his arms around her again and presses his mouth against her neck. Cassandra begins fiddling with the fastening.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Tell me why it is inappropriate for us to ride together.” He whispers and presses a kiss against her shoulder that she can feel through the cotton material of her tunic. “Without using the word Inquisitor.” He mumbles and brushes his mouth against her earlobe.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Because you are who you are.. and I am, who I am.” Cassandra whispers hearing him suddenly let out a loud laugh and place his hands on her arms so that he can turn her to face him.<br/>
 <br/>
 “I know exactly who we are, my love.” He begins. “Ashton Trevelyan.” The Inquisitor replies and she sees his brown eyes fixing on her, he lifts his hand and points his finger into his chest. “Cassandra Trevelyan.” He adds turning his hand and pressing the same finger into her chest. “I don’t see a problem.” He gives her a small smile that she returns and nods her head. Even after the time she’d spent as his wife, on official visits, she had always ridden behind him with the other advisors.<br/>
 <br/>
 The Seeker lowers her eyes from him and dips her head, only to have him lift the finger to her chin and force her head back up to look at him. Cassandra sees him narrow his eyes as he examines her, he lifts his hand to brush a strand of her hair away from her face. She sighs when he leans in to press his lips against hers, lifting her hands to rest on his shoulders. <br/>
 <br/>
 “But I am your just an advisor in their eyes.” The Seeker mumbles against his mouth.<br/>
 <br/>
 “We aren’t discussing this anymore. You are riding with me tomorrow, or I’m not going.” Lord Trevelyan replies as he removes his mouth from hers making her huff.<br/>
 <br/>
 “But, Ashton.” Cassandra begins hearing him laugh at her arguing with him.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Stop.” He brings his hand up and holds his finger against her lips. “You’ve been so many things to me, over the years we’ve known each other, Cassandra.” He nods and she feels his hands on her waist again. “First you were my torturer, then you were my acquaintance, followed by my advisor.” Lord Trevelyan grins at her making Cassandra laugh.<br/>
 <br/>
 “It was hardly torture.” The Seeker huffs.<br/>
 <br/>
 “After that, you became my friend, my most trusted companion. But then you became the love of my life, the only thing I wanted in this world. My soul mate, the thing that I never knew I was missing from my life.” Lord Trevelyan continues making her sigh and wrap her arms around him. She rests her head into his neck as he continues. “You became my wife and the mother of my child. You haven’t been my just anything, or advisor, for a very long time.”<br/>
 <br/>
 “I’ll ride with you if it would please you,” Cassandra whispers feeling him smile beneath her mouth when she presses a gentle kiss against his, he’d got his own way and hadn’t even had to use the Inquisitor card.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Would it please you?” She hears him ask as he lets go of her and bends down to reach for the rest of her armour. “If you want to ride with Cullen, I’d understand.” He adds making her shake her head quickly and take the armour from his hands.<br/>
 <br/>
 “No, I want to be with you.” She replies giving him a positive nod that she sees makes a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. “At my handsome husband’s side.” She adds for good measure hearing him laugh and she remembers how good that sounds.</p><p>“That makes me the luckiest man alive.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her as she watches him motioning with his head towards the door and then fixes his eyes on her. “We should go and find our boy and relieve Cullen of his duties.” He adds with a grin before he steps towards it and pulls the drapes back so he can reach for the handle. “Will you ride with me, now?” </p><p>“That would be nice.” Cassandra smiles at him as he throws open the door to his carriage and she sees him step out and disappear into the near dark. “What are you doing?” She huffs quietly when she approaches the door and pokes her head out and spots that he has climbed onto his horse that walks steadily along and is unhooking it from the moving carriage.</p><p>“Fetching my horse.” He grins at her and holds his hand out to her and curling his fingers to show he wants her to join him. “Are you coming?” Lord Trevelyan gives her a lopsided smile and she notices his brown eyes are on hers. “It’s not far till we stop for the night..” He adds and she can tell he’s not going to give up.</p><p>“The things you talk me into..” Lady Trevelyan giggles quietly when she sees her response makes him nod and grin. She slips her hand into his as she steps between the carriage and the stirrup of his mount, letting him guide her onto the saddle in front of him. “I suppose this isn’t entirely terrible.” She huffs quietly and feels him lower his mouth to kiss her shoulder and hears him chuckle. “It is quite nice.” Cassandra sighs when he wraps his arm around her.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan feels The Inquisitor’s horse increase speed beneath her when he kicks it gently. The toes of his boots pressing into its side to urge it to pick up its pace and she hears him clicking his tongue behind her to encourage it further. She glances down and sees that he grips the reigns tighter that he holds in one closed fist while his other arm is wrapped around her and resting on her thigh, holding her tightly against his body. The Seeker places her hand over Lord Trevelyan’s and lets her fingers wrap around his, she can feel his wedding ring beneath hers. </p><p>Cassandra can’t help but shake her head and smile to herself when she imagines how they must look and if there was ever a more ridiculous idea from her husband, she was yet to hear it. But he wanted her with him, and there she would be. The last of the daylight was quickly fading to nothing and the darkness was beginning to surround them, the soldiers had already begun lighting the torches to light their way. Despite the darkness, they could all see their destination in the distance and knew it wouldn’t be much longer in the morning until they arrived. What would appear as welcoming lights of Halamsharal and the Winter Palace, promising food, shelter and warm beds, but they all knew what would be awaiting them beyond those walls, and no one would mind another night in a camp instead of there.</p><p> “So you have returned at last.” The Commander Cullen laughs when Cassandra watches their friend turn in his saddle when he hears what he thinks is her approaching on horseback. She sees that he spots that Lord Trevelyan is now with her. “And you found The Inquisitor.” He adds smiling at her and shake of his head when he sees their single horse. </p><p>Cassandra wriggles in the saddle in front of Lord Trevelyan and leans forward in her seat until she can peer around The Commander. She sees that Robert has fallen asleep and is sleeping soundly in the leather sling that Cullen wears around his neck, she smiles when she watches Lord Trevelyan do the same and that he looks happier now he’s seen their boy. Cullen looks up at them both and gives them a reassuring smile.</p><p> “I’m feeling much better.” Lord Trevelyan replies and she feels him squeeze her thigh gently beneath his palm through the leather of her breeches and hold her tighter against his chest. “Cassandra has a real talent for making me feel good.” The Inquisitor laughs and she huffs at him.</p><p>“Quiet.” The Seeker whispers, batting him away when he begins pressing kisses against her cheek. “Do not listen to him, Cullen.” She sighs giving her friend an apologetic smile. Cassandra feels him move from behind her and reach his hand out to Cullen who takes it and grips it for a moment.</p><p>“Well, I was beginning to worry.” The Commander laughs making The Inquisitor laugh in return. “Until Cassandra started sending good some feelings, and I knew you were okay.” Cullen smiles at them. “Sometimes you just need a good..” Cullen smiles until Cassandra fixes his eyes on him, she sees the tips of his ears go a bright pink colour. “Nap.” He mumbles.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Exactly.” Lord Trevelyan laughs. “A Nap.” He adds making Cassandra sigh and bring her hand up to her face. “See, Cullen understands.” He continues, The Seeker wondering if it was too late to go and find her horse and get away from the men. “Thank you for your concern.” He chuckles, which she feels in his chest that is pressed against her back.</p><p>“Thank you for looking after Robert, for us too.” Lady Trevelyan begins and sees Cullen nod. “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” The Seeker adds and motions towards the sleeping toddler in front of her friend.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Of course not.” The Commander smiles. “He’s very well behaved.” Cullen adds making her smile, she was certainly proud of her Son and how well behaved he was, and the kind person he was growing up to be. “Considering who his father is.” He adds making Lord Trevelyan let out a loud laugh. Cassandra feels her husband reach out his hand and pretends to give Cullen a shove.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Hilarious. Truly.” Lord Trevelyan laughs again. “Now, hand him over.” He adds and she feels him leaning around her and begin beckoning for Cullen to give him Robert. Cassandra glances at The Commander who she notices is looking at her, wondering the same as she is, and if Lord Trevelyan is going to hold him when he holds his waiting hands out.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Okay..” Cullen begins and she watches him begin carefully lifting Robert out of the sling, complete with the small Mabari toy that is gripped tightly in his hand despite him sleeping. She sees him carefully cradle his head and body in his hands and hold Robert out to them.</p><p>“Cass..” Cassandra hears Lord Trevelyan sigh and feels him falter behind her and withdraw again, sitting back into the saddle. “Can you take him?” Ashton whispers making her nod lightly.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Of course.” Cassandra smiles sadly at Cullen and lowers her eyes when she realises that he has lost his nerve. “It’s okay, Ash.” Lady Trevelyan whispers to him. “One thing at a time.” She adds when she hears him sigh behind her and return his arm to wrap around her.<br/>
 <br/>
 The Seeker takes the small boy in her arms and draws him close to her body, being careful not to wake him. She cradles his head into the crook of her arm and lowers him until he is laying across her lap. She smiles to herself when The Inquisitor rests his chin against her shoulder so he can look at Robert. She leans back against his chest as she feels him lift the hand that is resting on her thigh and he reaches to stroke a strand of his Son’s black hair that is as unruly as his own. Cassandra watches him lower his hand onto their son and feels him hold her tighter against him.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Soon we will be heading home, and all of this will seem like a bad dream.” Lord Trevelyan whispers making her nod. “Now, shall we find somewhere to make camp?” He asks.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Good idea, anything to avoid that place for another night.” Commander Cullen replies and she watches him slap The Inquisitor on the shoulder and then move his hand to give her a reassuring squeeze. “Prepare to make camp!” She hears Cullen shouting over his shoulder to the men following them and hears the order being passed further and further back.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Another night beneath the canvas doesn’t sound all bad.” Cassandra nods, seeing Cullen do the same and glances over her shoulder at The Inquisitor who smiles at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Trevelyan lifts her eyes from the small boy, who is currently sat crossed leg in front of her and on the floor, playing with his favourite toy and keeping himself happily entertained and occupied, looking at her every now and then to make sure she is still watching him. She places her hands on his knees as she glances past Robert and through the tall glass doors that have been thrown open and lead onto the balcony of their room. A room that they’ve been assigned in the Winter Palace and although luxurious, was much smaller than their tower hideaway in Skyhold. </p><p>Cassandra sees that her husband, The Inquisitor, Lord Trevelyan is leaning against the stone railings of the balcony with his back to them, his arms folded in front of him and his head lowered. Even in the darkness, with just the light from the fireplace in the bedroom and the creamy white slice of light that the moon casts on him, she can see that his silhouette is that of a troubled man. The Seeker watches as he lifts his hands to his face, and runs them through his hair, finally lowering them to grip the stone beneath his palms. Cassandra sighs to herself, she felt helpless to do anything to help him. She could distract him for only so long before his thoughts returned to both the pain in his arm and what he was due to face the next day. She draws her legs closer to her body and crosses them beneath her, mirroring Robert’s pose.</p><p> Cassandra hears Robert begin laughing and she quickly diverts her attention away from Lord Trevelyan and back to her boy, she sees that he is looking up at her from his place on the fur. He holds his toy up to her, which she reaches for and takes from him seeing him grin, his mouth full of his baby teeth showing. Cassandra can’t help but return his smile and holds the toy above his head. </p><p> “Why don’t you say, Papa?” Lady Trevelyan smiles to her son as she reaches for him and slides her hands beneath his arms. She lifts him and turns him as she does, bringing him down to sit in her lap. Cassandra wraps her arm around him from behind and points towards The Inquisitor. “Please, say Papa.” She whispers against her son’s ear. “Papapa.” She whispers hearing him giggle and take hold of her hand that she is pointing with. </p><p>The Seeker brushes her hand through his unruly dark hair and rests her head against his. Robert had yet to say the words she knew Lord Trevelyan wanted to hear, but their son was and had always been a quiet observer. He spent most of his short life learning about the world and taking in what was around him, he didn’t feel the need to say anything yet and she imagined when he did, they would be considered and thoughtful words. She knew they would soon come, when he was ready. Even if it didn’t, they would still love him. Their Little Lord cried, and laughed, and screamed, and shouted, he watched and studied, he understood, but not a word.</p><p>They’d arrived later than originally planned into Halamsharal and had spent another night in their camp, deciding that they would venture to the Winter Palace the next morning. When they finally had, the place seemed almost completely deserted. Nowhere to be found was the noise and commotion that had greeted them the last time they’d been here. A quiet hush hung over the Palace and it surprised them all, considering the council was due to convene the following day and she knew the Palace would be full of guests. They’d been shown to their quarters and they had so far, been left alone. It was making Cassandra anxious. They’d been summoned to the Winter Palace, her as a member of the Exalted Council and her husband as an apparent criminal. They’d been told Lord Trevelyan would be put on trial, but no one had attempted anything of the sort since they’d arrived. Cassandra wondered if they would save it for during the council tomorrow, make a public spectacle out of him. They’d not yet seen Leliana, either.</p><p>The Seeker looks up when she hears the sound of the large glass doors being closed, she sees that Lord Trevelyan has shut them behind him as he makes his way back into the room. Cassandra watches him take hold of the drape in his hand and pull it back across the window. He has long ago discarded his coat and boots, and although the fire had already been lit in the room when they arrived, it certainly isn’t as cool as it is in their home in the mountains, on a cloudless evening.</p><p> “There is your Papa.” Cassandra whispers to her son again and points at Lord Trevelyan, seeing him smile at her words as he steps closer to them both. “Come and sit with us, Papa.” She adds and leans forward to pat space on the fur in front of her, and in front of the fire. As troubled as she knew he was, a few minutes with her and Robert usually returned the smile to his face.</p><p>“I’m coming.” Lord Trevelyan smiles and The Seeker sees their son lift his arms and begin opening and closing his fists in his Father’s direction and bouncing excitedly on her lap at his presence. </p><p> The Inquisitor lowers himself to the floor in front of her and crosses his legs in front of him. He gives her a small smile when he leans towards her and presses a soft kiss against her lips, she lifts her hand to stroke against the back of his head. Cassandra feels him bring his hands to rest on her knees for a moment before he sits back again and lifts his hand to ruffle through his son’s hair. The Seeker can’t help but smile to herself when Robert quickly shuffles off of her lap and onto his Father’s, who wraps his arms around his small frame and draws him closer. She watches as Robert curls up in Lord Trevelyan’s arms and sees that The Inquisitor is watching him closely as if he might break at any moment.</p><p> “See, you touched him and nothing bad happened.” Lady Trevelyan whispers and feels him lift his eyes to look at her. He nods slightly and smiles at her, he’d managed to touch her without hurting her too and she knew they were getting there. Baby steps. “He might be small, but he’s a Trevelyan and we are tough.” Cassandra adds hearing her husband chuckle as she watches him stroke his hand against the toddlers back.</p><p> “Wait, don’t go.” Lord Trevelyan suddenly announces and she hears a slight panic in his voice when they hear a knock on their bedroom door and Cassandra moves to answer it, she feels him take hold of her hand and stop her from moving. “You should take him.” He adds.</p><p> “He is fine with you, look how happy he is.” Lady Trevelyan replies and she reaches for the Mabari toy that they have dropped to the floor and hands it to The inquisitor. “I will be right back.” She adds as she leans forward and presses a kiss against Lord Trevelyan’s forehead. </p><p>Cassandra places her hand on Lord Trevelyan’s shoulder and uses him to help her stand. She gives a quick look over her shoulder and sees that her husband is now playing with the toy with their son, who is still sat happily on his lap. The Inquisitor leans his head against the side of Robert’s making the boy laugh. Cassandra takes the last few steps towards the door, wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders as she does, wondering who might be looking for them after such a frosty reception. As she opens the door, she spots a beautiful and slight elf, with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair, carrying a tray.</p><p> “Lady Trevelyan.” She begins bending as best she can while holding the large tray in her hands. “The Divine requested that this was delivered to you and The Inquisitor.” She adds and Cassandra lowers her eyes to the tray that she lifts higher. “All of your favourites, My Lady.” She stammers.</p><p> “Oh, thank you.” Cassandra nods giving her a small smile and holding her hands out to take the tray. The Elf carefully passes the tray to her and The Seeker wonders if she must work in the kitchens of the Winter Palace. “Is Leliana here? In the Palace?” The Seeker asks and sees that she freezes at her question, glancing around her to see if they are being watched. Maybe this young woman didn’t work in the kitchen as often as she worked for Leliana, Cassandra knew she would have spies everywhere.</p><p> “Yes, Lady Trevelyan.” The Elf whispers. “You will see her soon.” She adds before bowing again and rushing off in the direction she’s come in, checking around her as she darts down a corridor and out of sight.</p><p> “Thank you.” Lady Trevelyan mumbles to herself as she shakes her head lightly, confused at the exchange and delivery of their dinner. She backs into the bedroom carrying the tray in her arms, turning back to face Lord Trevelyan and her son.</p><p> “Go, run and get Mama.” The Inquisitor laughs as Cassandra looks up from the tray and sees that Robert is running on his unsteady legs towards her and The Inquisitor is chasing after him. “Where did that come from?” Lord Trevelyan asks when he reaches her and takes the food from her, just in time for Robert to launch himself to wrap his arms around her legs.</p><p> “From Leliana.” The Seeker smiles as she leans down to scoop the boy up in her arms and bring him to sit on her hip, she wraps her arms around him tightly. “Are you hungry?” Cassandra asks him seeing Robert nod and lean out of her arms to look at what his Father is carrying.</p><p> “Leliana is here?” Lord Trevelyan asks and Cassandra just nods. “Why haven’t we seen her yet?” He adds as she watches him step away from her and back to the space they’d been sat by the fire.</p><p> “She is The Divine, I’m sure she is watched even more closely than you.” Lady Trevelyan sees him glance back at her and give her a small smile and nod in agreement. </p><p> Cassandra watches The Inquisitor lower the tray to the floor, closely followed by himself as he sits crossed legged again on the soft covering that separates him from the cool stone. She takes the last few steps to join him, her toes coming into contact with the fur as she reaches him. Cassandra takes hold of Robert beneath his arms again and lowers the toddler to his feet, laughing lightly when he immediately runs towards his Father who is beginning to look through the food that has been picked out for them. Her Trevelyan men had so much in common, including their love of food. </p><p> “Come, sit with me.” The Inquisitor begins and she sees him pat his lap, inviting the Little Lord who Cassandra notices has his eyes fixed on him. She sees Robert place his hand on his Father’s shoulder and hang on him for a moment; Lord Trevelyan wraps his arm around him holding him steady.</p><p> Lady Trevelyan sits beside her husband, turning her back towards the fire so that it can warm her. She begins uncovering the food and watches as Lord Trevelyan reaches for a small cut of fresh bread that he takes and hands to Robert. </p><p>“Br-re-ad.” The Inquisitor mouths to his son, trying to sound out each part of the word. “Would you like some?” Lord Trevelyan begins holding it up to his son, she sees his large brown eyes fixing on it in his Father’s hand before he takes it from him. “Are you thirsty?” He asks him receiving a nod. Cassandra begins pouring the three of them some juice from the small jug, she lifts a tumbler to her mouth to take a sip, deciding that it is apple, before holding it out to Robert. She sees the boy smile wide at her with a piece of bread clutched in one hand that he is gnawing on and the apple juice in the other.</p><p> “Good?” Cassandra asks him and he nods again, she smiles at him in return to show she’s pleased with him for eating what he’s been given. Robert slowly slides himself back onto Lord Trevelyan’s lap who is busy spreading some jam onto more slices of bread for them all. </p><p>“Could she have not provided us with something less sticky?” The Inquisitor laughs when she watches him hold a piece of bread, covered in the bright red wild strawberry jam, up to their child. Cassandra gives him a small smile when they watch Robert take a large bite before holding it out to his Mother.</p><p> “Thank you.” The Seeker says to her son, even if he didn’t say it himself yet, they were going to make sure he knew about manners. “But you eat it, Robert.” She adds giving him a nod when he continues to do so. Cassandra begins moving some of the food on the tray before her hand pauses on top of a familiar item. ”Ash.” The Seeker whispers when she finds a small parcel wrapped in brown paper beneath the plates of fresh fruit, bread, cheese, and pastries.</p><p> “What is it?” Lord Trevelyan asks and she sees him raise his eyes to fix on her.</p><p> “Chocolate.” The Seeker whispers snatching the paper parcel off of the tray and hiding it behind her back making Lord Trevelyan laugh out loud. “Oh, Leliana. I love you for thinking of me.” She adds looking at The Inquisitor and shaking her head at him. “None for you, husband.” She whispers hearing him chuckle again.</p><p> “No chocolate before dinner.” The Inquisitor replies and she giggles when he reaches for her and to try and take it from her. “Robert, tell Mama no chocolate.” He adds and she sees him rest his head against his sons as he carefully removes the drink from him and places it on the floor.</p><p> Robert giggles and reaches his arms out to her, copying his Father. She watches as Lord Trevelyan picks up some of the soft fruit and carefully splits it open in his hands, best he can with a hungry child on his lap, and hands it to the boy. Within moments it is running down the boy’s arms and mostly on his face.</p><p> “See?” Lord Trevelyan replies and holds his hand out to her, palm up and waiting for her to hand it over. Cassandra just shakes her head at him and places it on the floor beside her, wrinkling her nose at him, which makes him smile. “Your Mother is being a minx.” The Inquisitor announces, pretending he is telling Robert who is happily eating his fruit and ignoring him, but she knew it was aimed at her. </p><p>“What would you think, if that was your son’s first word?” The Seeker replies looking up at him through her lashes, which she sees makes him grin and fix his eyes on her. Cassandra snorts when she sees Lord Trevelyan shrug lightly and a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. “You’ll have to be more cautious with your teasing words, husband.”</p><p>“I’ll just have to make sure he’s asleep when I call you them.” Lord Trevelyan whispers making Cassandra laugh out loud when he eyes her. “Here, love.” He adds as he lifts a plate of food that he has prepared for her; the bread covered with jam, some fruit, and slices of cheese.</p><p> “I’m not really hungry.” The Seeker replies giving him a reassuring smile when she sees he looks concerned, in truth, she was feeling a little nauseous and she knew it was because she was nervous about what was to come tomorrow. </p><p> Cassandra takes the plate from him anyway and mouths ‘Thank you’ after he’d gone to the effort of preparing it for her. She picks at some bread on her plate and lifts it to her mouth, showing him that she is attempting to eat. All she wanted to do was eat the chocolate with Lord Trevelyan, and then hide away in bed with him. Lady Trevelyan sits and watches her two loves for a moment, her husband sharing his dinner with their son, and every now and then having to wipe his face when he gets covered in it.</p><p>“I know you are worried, but you need to eat.” Lord Trevelyan looks at her again. It was easy for him to say, they could be running head-on into battle and he’d be wanting to stop for lunch. The Seeker picks up a piece of cheese and fruit and continues eating them, giving him a nod that she is doing as he has requested.</p><p>“Something about this just doesn’t feel right.” Lady Trevelyan finally huffs quietly noticing that he drops his eyes from her and smiles lightly again. “Where is everyone?” She whispers dropping the food back to the tray and crossing her arms over her body. “Why are they doing this? To make us feel so uneasy?” She adds hearing him sigh.</p><p>“Maybe.” Lord Trevelyan whispers his reply as he leans forward in his seat and reaches for another piece of bread. “It seems a bit pointless to feed me if they are going to execute me, though.” Cassandra narrows her eyes and frowns at him, lifting her hand to give him a small shove in the chest, he just gives her an innocent smile to show he is joking and bites into the bread.</p><p>“Not funny.” Cassandra hisses as she watches him pick up the tumbler he’s been drinking from and lift it to his mouth. When he looks at her again she just frowns at him. </p><p> “I’m sorry.” Lord Trevelyan chuckles making her huff further.</p><p>“Do not say things like that.” Cassandra mumbles at him hearing him chuckle. “They aren’t going to execute you.” She huffs folding her arms over her chest again and lowering her eyes from him. She hoped they weren’t thinking of anything of the sort. She knew he was just as worried as she was, and was dealing with it in his way. “He listens to everything you say, he understands a lot of it.” The Seeker watches as Robert sits watching his Father and The Inquisitor reaches for a napkin and starts cleaning his hands.</p><p>“I’m just saying.” The Inquisitor replies, she sees him place his hands beneath Robert’s arms and lift the boy to his feet so that he can start tidying away their food. Cassandra sees Robert yawn lightly and lift his thumb and finger to his mouth, showing that he is tired and ready for bed. He starts toddling between them, fighting the inevitable sleep and trying to stay awake.</p><p>“Well don’t.” Lady Trevelyan sighs when he reaches forward and takes hold of her hands and unfolds her arms from her body, trying to make her relax. “I just wish we knew what was going on.” Cassandra whispers as she places her hands on his leather-covered knees.</p><p> “I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.” He mumbles and she sees him frown lightly but then lifts his hand to her cheek and giving her the best reassuring smile he can manage. “Don’t worry about me.” The Inquisitor smiles as she feels him place his finger beneath her chin, he tilts her face up to look at him again. “They make us Trevelyan’s tough, remember?” He grins and kisses her gently. “Are you sure, you’ve finished?” He asks and she just nods.</p><p> Cassandra sighs as she watches him place the leftovers onto the tray and gather their empty tumblers. She holds her arms open to Robert who is still standing watching his parents, and he gladly steps into them and lets her wrap him up in her embrace. The Seeker presses her mouth into his hair and feels him wrap his arms around her neck as she cradles him against her. Lady Trevelyan glances up when she watches The Inquisitor stand and pick up the tray, moving it to rest on top of one of the trunks, before moving back to his family. He lowers himself to sit behind her, placing his legs either side of her and drawing her back against his chest.</p><p> “Everything will feel better in the morning.” Lord Trevelyan whispers and she feels him wrap his arms around her and Robert and press his mouth against the side of her head making her smile lightly and nod. She didn’t think tomorrow could bring anything good.</p><p> “As long as we are together.” Cassandra sighs and relaxes against him and lays her head back into his neck. She feels him rub his hands over her arms before they move to rest against their boy. “But this might be the last time we are.” The Seeker whispers hearing him sigh and hold her tighter.</p><p> “Now who is saying things they shouldn’t?” The Inquisitor replies quietly and she feels him lift his hand and tangle his fingers in her hair. He lowers his mouth to press against her shoulder. “Well, if this is the last time we are together..” Lord Trevelyan whispers and she watches as he reaches to stroke his hand against the back of Robert’s head, who is now dozing on Cassandra’s lap. “I wouldn’t change a thing, this is exactly how I want to remember us.” He sighs.</p><p> “I wouldn’t either.” Lady Trevelyan nods and places her hands over his. “You’ve given me more than I could have ever hoped for.” She adds and she glances at him and sees him smile. “You’ve made me so happy,” Cassandra whispers and sniffs lightly.</p><p> “Please, don’t cry.” Lord Trevelyan whispers and he leans around her to lift his thumb to her cheek, ready to brush any tears away. “Promise me, no matter what happens tomorrow..” He adds and he turns her face towards his. “You won’t break my heart and let me see you cry.” </p><p> “That might be too much to ask.” She replies feeling him press his mouth against her cheek. “But I promise, if I cry, I won’t let you see.” She adds with a small smile when she hears a light laugh leave his mouth.</p><p> “I guess that will have to do.” The Inquisitor nods and gives her a small smile. </p><p>“I’m going to get Robert to bed,” Cassandra whispers and turns her head to look at him again. “You stay here.” She adds and lifts her hand to his cheek. “Maybe we can lay by the fire, for a while?” She presses her mouth against his and hears his reply with a positive humming sound and him smile beneath her lips. </p><p>Lady Trevelyan feels him lower his arms from around them both. He leans to press a quick kiss against her cheek as he moves from his spot behind her and lets her stand, offering his hands to help her to her feet as she holds the sleeping child in her arms. Cassandra lifts Robert higher onto her shoulder as she steps away from Lord Trevelyan and towards their large bed. She reaches to pull back the blankets with one hand, making space for the Little Lord to sleep in the middle, and carefully lowers him into it. She smiles to herself when she watches him curl up into a small ball and bury himself into the cushions around his head, she pulls the blankets up tightly around his body. The Seeker leans over the bed and presses a kiss against the top of his head.</p><p> “Sleep well, my love.” Lady Trevelyan whispers and looks over her shoulder when she feels Lord Trevelyan has joined her and that he has the stuffed cuddly Mabari in his hands. Cassandra steps aside to let him take her place next to the bed.</p><p> “We love you, Robert.” Lord Trevelyan smiles as she watches him tuck the hound into the bed next to him, his hands smoothing down the blankets around their son. The Inquisitor leans over and presses his own kiss against his head. “I hope when you do decide to talk, you say Mama first.” He whispers before standing, making Cassandra smile and lower her eyes from him feeling her cheeks redden at his words.</p><p> The Seeker reaches for Lord Trevelyan’s hand, sliding her fingers around his as she feels him turn to face her again. She feels his eyes on her so raises her own to look into his face, his deep brown eyes fixing on her with nothing but a look of love. Cassandra sees a smile tug at the corner of his mouth when she draws him closer to her and steps onto her toes to press a kiss against his lips, he lifts his hands to cup her face in his palms deepening their kiss. When she breaks the kiss, she begins stepping backwards, tugging his hand and taking him with her back towards the spot in front of the fire. </p><p>“If this is our last night together..” Cassandra smiles at him, trying to show him she was trying to be brave and hoping they would spend it as they always did when they needed some comfort and spend it entwined. </p><p>“We should probably make it one to remember.” Lord Trevelyan whispers as he draws her closer to him again and presses a soft kiss against her lips. “I love you.” He sighs and she feels him lifting his hands to her cheeks and his eyes meet hers. “Even though those words don’t feel like enough.” Ash sighs and drops his eyes.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Lady Trevelyan gives him another smile as she feels the lump in her throat when she looks at him. “Words will never express how I feel either.” Cassandra smiles before kissing him again. The Seeker looks over Lord Trevelyan’s shoulder and towards the door when they hear a knock on the door and it pauses their kisses.</p><p> “Ignore it.” The Inquisitor whispers and presses his lips against hers again.</p><p> “Leliana!” Cassandra squeals when she sees the bedroom door is quickly opened and The Divine rushes into the room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. The Seeker quickly remembers that Robert is sleeping and that she should be quiet. She lets go of Lord Trevelyan and clamps her hands over her mouth and rushes past him.</p><p> “Cassandra.” Comes Leliana’s reply and large smile as she rushes towards them both. “I’m so happy to see you are both here.” She adds as they meet in the middle and embrace. </p><p> Lady Trevelyan sees The Inquisitor’s movement behind her and that he is waiting to great Leliana too. Cassandra lets go of their friend and steps aside, motioning for him to get his turn. She knew how much her husband cared about the redhead and missed her presence at Skyhold. They all did. She’d been present at Robert’s birth, something that Cassandra would always be thankful for, but she had only managed to visit once since then. But Cassandra knew Lord Trevelyan and The Divine wrote to each other often.</p><p> “Inquisitor.” Leliana smiles and The Seeker laughs when she bows her head dramatically. “How is it that you are more handsome, every time I see you?” She asks which makes him chuckle and shake his head at her.</p><p> “Come here..” Lord Trevelyan laughs as he replies and Cassandra watches him wrap his arms around his former Spymaster in a tight hug, lifting her off of her feet as he does. “You have no idea how much we’ve missed you.” He adds slowly lowering her to her feet again. “Please, come home with us.. We can leave now.” He adds and Cassandra sees Leliana lift his her hands to his cheeks.</p><p> “You know I would if I could.” Leliana sighs with another smile. The Seeker watches her lower her hands from Lord Trevelyan and reach for her again, drawing Cassandra into another embrace and squeezed tightly against The Inquisitor. “Did you get your dinner? And my note?” The Divine asks letting go of them both.</p><p> “Note?” The Inquisitor asks, his head tilting in question as he folds his arms over his chest. Cassandra sees him shake his head.</p><p> “In the chocolate?” Leliana begins making Cassandra let out a loud laugh and shoulder Lord Trevelyan with her own and fixing her eyes on him. “You didn’t?” She asks and Cassandra sees her looking between them.</p><p> “Someone would not let me have it before dinner.” She laughs.</p><p>“Then my visiting you is a real surprise.” Leliana smiles. “I’m sure there is much you need me to explain to you.” She sighs and Cassandra sees her husband nod slowly. “But first, please tell me Robert is here.” The Divine suddenly moving away from them both and scanning the room.</p><p> “Of course, we couldn’t come without bringing him.” The Seeker smiles and diverts her eyes to the bed where he is sleeping, forgetting for a moment that they did have so much to ask Leliana. </p><p> Cassandra watches as Leliana spots Robert asleep and slowly steps towards him, she can’t help but smile when she sees their friend peer down at him and bring her hand up to stroke his hair. The Seeker feels her husband move to stand behind her and he lifts his hand to rest against the centre of her back, his warm hand a comfort.</p><p> “Oh, he has grown so much.” The Divine whispers. “I’ve missed all of this and such important times at Skyhold.” She adds and looks back at them. “He looks so much like you both, he’s beautiful.” She laughs making Cassandra nod and smile, so they’d been told. </p><p> “Leliana..” Lady Trevelyan hears her husband’s voice behind her and she glances to look at him. “Can you tell us what is going to happen tomorrow?” He mumbles making Cassandra lower her eyes for a moment before moving them to Leliana. </p><p> “The truth?” The Divine asks making them both nod. “They want retribution, Ashton.” Leliana sighs with a slight nod. “They want to hold you accountable for The Inquisition, and the things that we did.” She adds and Cassandra is sure she feels him tense at her side.</p><p> “But it isn’t his fault, everything we did was for the best.” The Seeker insists but she just sees Leliana nod again. “He wasn’t alone. We are all as equally guilty.” Cassandra sighs.</p><p> The Seeker watches as Leliana approaches them again, she sees her wring her hands together as she does, and her long gown follows her.</p><p> “I’ve tried, you both have to know that.” Leliana nods. “I’ve fought for two years to keep The Inquisition, and you Lord Trevelyan, away from their thoughts. But they won’t let this go.” Cassandra feels Lord Trevelyan move away from her but she takes hold of his hand so he can’t, holding him at her side. They were in this together. “We made Ashton the figurehead. He is unfortunately going to be the one they want to punish.”</p><p> “I understand.” The Inquisitor mumbles. “So, what do they want to happen to me?” He asks and Cassandra notices that Leliana doesn’t immediately reply. “Tell me, Leliana.” He adds and she feels him wrap his fingers around hers.</p><p> “They want to disband The Inquisition.” Leliana gives them both a weak smile. “At best they may banish you, Ash, at worst..” She trails off before closing her mouth tight. The Seeker feels the colour drain from her face and when she glances at Lord Trevelyan she sees that he just nods his head in understanding. Cassandra waits for his outburst, but it never comes. Her brave Inquisitor.</p><p>“Ashton,” Cassandra whispers as she lifts her hand to her mouth to stop a sob from escaping her lips and to try to hold it together. She feels Lord Trevelyan’s eyes on her when she looks into his face; he takes hold of her in his arms and drags her towards him so she can bury her head in his chest when he’s seen how much it has upset her. </p><p> “Thank you for telling me the truth.” Lord Trevelyan gives her a weak smile and Cassandra feels him place his hands on her back and rest his chin against the top of her head when she sniffs. “It’s okay, Cass.” He whispers and she immediately feels guilty, knowing she should be comforting him.</p><p> “Cassandra.” The Divine whispers drawing her attention back to her. “I’m sorry for telling you.” She adds but The Seeker just waves her hand pretending that she is fine with it. But she wasn’t, she was suddenly considering the very real possibility that unless she gathered her husband and son, and ran as fast as their legs would carry them, that she would be without him.</p><p> “I know you love this man as I do.” The Seeker whispers trying to steady the shake in her voice as she places her hand on Lord Trevelyan’s chest to highlight her point. Cassandra sees Leliana nod. “So, I know that you are going to tell me you have a plan to get him out of this alive.” She adds when she sees a small and light smile on The Divine’s face.</p><p> “It may not work..” Leliana starts, making Cassandra heart leap when she hears it, she knew their friend wouldn’t let them down. “You both needed to know the seriousness of what we are facing tomorrow. But I may have a plan.” She whispers.</p><p> “What did you say?” Lord Trevelyan replies lifting his head and fixing his eyes on them. “Did you say you have a plan?” He adds and Cassandra is sure she hears him sigh with relief.</p><p> “A plan!” Cassandra shouts lifting her head from Lord Trevelyan’s chest and taking hold of his hands in hers, dragging him closer towards Leliana. “Tell us, we’ll do whatever it takes.” The Seeker replies hurriedly glancing at The Inquisitor.</p><p> “Let’s just say that the council have a problem, that I think The Inquisitor may be able to help with,” Leliana whispers and fixes her eyes on Lord Trevelyan. “I believe they are hoping that if you are forced into this difficult situation, you’d be all too willing to help if it guaranteed your freedom.”</p><p> “Of course. Just tell me what I have to do.” The Inquisitor nods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Cassandra Trevelyan, first of her name and Lady of the Trevelyan’s of Skyhold, takes a moment to glance around the meeting chamber of the Winter Palace and the room that she currently occupies. She sits higher in her chair, stretching and straightening her back as she slides her hands against her arms. She starts tugging the bottom of her leather armour, trying to keep her hands busy and to keep them from fidgeting. She hoped she’d be able to keep her nerves from showing.</p><p>The Seeker sighs, desperate for something to distract her from the knots her stomach is currently tying itself into, as she waits for the council to begin. Every second that ticked by was making it worse. She lets her eyes travel over the large banners that hang above her head, signifying all of the members that have been asked to sit on the Exalted Council as representatives of their nations. She sees that despite them being out of favour with the council, a large Inquisition banner is hanging with them. A banner and symbol that had become a message of hope, and a mark of the good that they were doing. Cassandra lets her eyes move to the rows of chairs that have been set out in front of her and the large groups of nobles that are lining every wall and beginning to sit in the chairs.</p><p>“Deep breaths, Lady Trevelyan.” She whispers to herself trying to keep her breathing even when she hears the excited chatter of the occupants of the room get louder, the hundreds of nobles that have been piling into the chamber, are getting restless. She lowers her eyes to the four empty wooden chairs at her side that also sit upon the elevated platform of the council’s table, one that is larger than the others and is clearly intended for The Divine, the other three smaller wooden high backed chairs like her own.</p><p>Cassandra looks past the empty chairs and towards the main door when she hears that it is being pulled open by two Palace Guards and that over the now hushed voices, she can hear the sound of boots stepping in time with each other. The Seeker smiles to herself when she sees Commander Cullen march a small selection of his men and Inquisition forces into the chamber, he’d promised they would be there and they would be armed. She sees him give them orders and they move to stand in a perfect formation.</p><p>“At ease.” The Commander requests to his men who she sees all stamp their boots against the stone floor for the last time and lower their weapons to their sides. Cassandra spots that her friend is again dressed in his finest plate, as are their soldiers. Each of them, in beautifully polished armour, with the symbol of the Inquisition on their chests. She can see how proud they are to be wearing it but she can hear how loud the whispering and comments are from the nobles that are gathered.</p><p>The Seeker clasps her hands together tightly, placing them on her knee when she feels them begin to shake. She takes another deep breath and lowers her eyes to her hands, looking at the wedding ring that makes her smile lightly when she thinks of Lord Trevelyan and the promise they’d made to each other those years ago.</p><p>“Cassandra.” Lady Trevelyan hears the familiar sound of the Commander Cullen’s voice as he whispers her name; it draws her attention away from her hands and up to his face.</p><p>She sees that he is now standing in front of the elevated platform that she sits on, he bends at the waist and lowers his head in greeting, knowing that people will be watching them closely and scrutinising their every move when they realize they are both part of the Inquisition. Cassandra lowers her head in return and stands up out of her chair so that she can speak to him without anyone else hearing their conversation. When Cullen lifts his hand to rest on the surface of the council table, she reaches her hand out to place it over his gloved one.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Cassandra whispers to her friend and he just nods lightly and gives her a small smile, she feels his amber eyes on hers and can see the worry on his face. He places one foot onto the platform and leans towards her, glancing around them as if he is worried that they’ll be overheard.</p><p>“And you?” He whispers and she returns his slight nod, she knew she most likely didn’t look overly convinced. “I’m sorry I can’t be with you.” Cullen mumbles and she feels his worry through their bond. Cassandra knew that he was worried for the Inquisition, but he was just as worried for his friend Lord Trevelyan and for her.</p><p>“You are here, that is all that matters.” The Seeker gives him a small smile and suddenly wishes she could hug him when he lowers his eyes from her. “How is my husband?” She asks, whispering to him and sees him sigh.<br/><br/>“He is nervous, scared.” The Commander whispers. “But he is more worried about you,” Cullen adds giving her a small smile. “You know, you are all he worries about.” He mumbles.</p><p>“It isn’t me they may demand to be executed,” Cassandra mumbles making him sigh again. “I know, I shouldn’t say things like that.” She adds seeing him glance back to his men. “They look very smart.” She whispers nodding her head towards their soldiers, she sees him nod as he looks at them before his eyes are back to hers.</p><p>“They are ready to defend us if need be,” Cullen whispers until his voice is almost so quiet she can’t hear it. They’d all seen the soldiers from Orlais and Ferelden posted around the Palace, let alone the ones that were part of the full-time army that protected it. “I’ve heard whisperings that both Orlais and Ferelden soldiers have been instructed to be armed against ours.” He whispers making Cassandra nod. It felt like the situation could implode at any moment. “If you need me, you know where I am.” He whispers and she feels him lift her hand to press a kiss against the back of it, as he bows his head. Keeping up appearances for the nobles.</p><p>Cassandra watches as he bows again to her, backing away from the table and returning to his men. He comes to stop in front of them and turns to face her, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword. She sees that the worry doesn’t leave his face.</p><p>“Oh, please excuse us.” The Seeker feels and hears movement from behind her so turns to see that the representative from both Ferelden and Orlais have finally arrived and are approaching the podium to join her. She is unsure who has spoken but recognises Arl Teagan Guerrin of Ferelden and Duke Cyril De Montfort of Orlais.</p><p>The Seeker lets her eyes travel over them both for a moment and stands from her chair, bowing her head and giving them the best smile she can muster when they step up onto the podium and make their way behind the council table, and to their seats.</p><p>“Lady Pentaghast, is it not?” Duke De Montfort asks her, his voice she recognises, thick with the familiar accent that is found only in Orlais. He wears a mask over half of his face but she sees him bow his head and smile at her, the bright yellow and red hat upon his head tilting forward as he does. Cassandra smiles to herself when his large purple feather droops into his face. Before she has a chance to correct him, she hears that the last of their council has joined them.</p><p>“Ah, Lady Trevelyan.” Comes the familiar voice of someone that Cassandra immediately recognises and is very grateful for their presence on the Exalted Council. She feels him move closer to her and a pair of hands lower to her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze and then feels a kiss being pressed against her cheek from behind, the mage’s moustache tickling her skin.</p><p>“Dorian.” The Seeker replies smiling and glancing up at the man that has joined them. “Or should I say Magister Pavus?” Cassandra continues hearing him chuckle and he lowers himself into the seat beside her, his hand still on her shoulder. Lady Trevelyan turns towards him and he embraces her tightly, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m so glad you are here.”</p><p>“Me too, My Sweet Lady.” Dorian gives her a large smile as he lets go of her and takes hold of her hands in his. “I am sorry it can’t be under better circumstances.” He mumbles and she gives him a small smile and a nod. “I am so looking forward to seeing your husband, however.” He smiles.</p><p>“Trevelyan?” Arl Teagan huffs making Cassandra glance over her shoulder at Ferelden’s representative. “You are a Trevelyan now?” He adds and she sees him narrowing his eyes at her. Lady Trevelyan suddenly remembering that she had met this man before, and if the rumours were true, he was the one rallying to have the Inquisition disbanded.</p><p>“Not only is this fine woman now a Trevelyan.” Magister Pavus grins. “She is the Lady Trevelyan of Skyhold.” He continues making Cassandra fix her eyes on him and bring her finger to her lips, trying to make him stop.</p><p>“Then this council is as corrupt as The Inquisitor himself.” The Arl huffs making The Seeker sigh. “A Divine who is being influenced by Lord Trevelyan, A Magister of Tevinter that is rumoured to be at his ear, A Duke from Orlais that would like The Inquisitor as his pet. What role do you play in this game?” He spits. Cassandra feels Dorian place his hand on hers for a moment in case she feels the need to spring from her seat and punch him in the nose.</p><p>“I am Lord Trevelyan’s wife. His life is not a game to me.” Cassandra replies, fixing her eyes on The Arl. “Yes, that man that you savages are hounding, is my husband, but he is also my leader and the best thing to happen to all of us. I sit on this council as an aid to Divine Victoria, but I will also defend my Inquisition.” She adds turning her back to him again. She feels Dorian’s eyes on her and that he is watching her every move, he gives her a proud smile and pats her arm gently.</p><p>“I do not want him as a pet.” The Duke sighs dramatically behind her. “I would love for him to join my ranks, he is fascinating. Just to study him..” He hisses making Cassandra smile to herself and shake her head. People were usually interested in Lord Trevelyan for three things; to poke at the mark on his hand, to ask him to join their ranks, or to invite him to their beds. Luckily for her, he turned them all down on all three fronts.</p><p>Cassandra turns her attention away from Duke De Montfort and Arl Guerrin, who she can hear are squabbling behind her, and no doubt whispering about her and how inappropriate it is for her to be sitting on the council and judging Lord Trevelyan.</p><p>“How are things in Tevinter?” The Seeker whispers to Dorian and gives his hand a squeeze that he still holds on her knee. “When can we expect you to visit us next?” She adds and sees him smile, he lifts his other hand to his face and strokes his chin for a moment.</p><p>“Much the same as it is here. Lots of arguments that get us nowhere.” He whispers in response and she nods. “But I am trying to make changes.” He adds squeezing her hand in return. “I hope to visit in the coming months.” He sighs and she sees him fiddle with the cuff of his robes.</p><p>“I know you are busy.” Lady Trevelyan replies and places her hand over his, which draws his eyes to her. “We miss you, that’s all.” She smiles hearing him chuckle.</p><p>“I am happy to know I am missed.” She watches as he glances around them, him too becoming impatient and wondering where Leliana is. Cassandra follows his eye line when he focuses on a large force of Ferelden Soldiers that are now lining into the chamber and begin blocking the exit. “Is Robert here?” She hears him asks and returns her eyes to him.</p><p>“Yes.” Cassandra nods and sees him smile. “He will be pleased to see you” She whispers hearing the large doors open again and a hush come over the nobles again.</p><p>“Please stand, for Divine Victoria.” A guard of the Divine announces causing everyone that is seated to stand quickly, and an excited chatter begins that Cassandra notices is mainly coming from the group of Fereldens and that a selection of Orlaisian soldiers have also entered the room are also now making their presence be known and are stood behind them.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan stands from her seat, smoothing down her clothes as she does and clasping her hands in front of her. She focuses on Magister Pavus at her side for a moment and sees that he is also standing, his eyes fixed on the doors. Cassandra smiles lightly when she sees her friend and former Spymaster of The Inquisition, being led into the chamber by her own small attaché of soldiers, guards and chantry figures. They guide her carefully past the different sections of nobles and towards the raised platform of the council table. As she approaches The Seeker sees her look up at both her and Dorian and give the pair a small smile that would be missed if you did not watch for it.</p><p>“That could have been you.” Cassandra hears Dorian whisper to her from the side of his mouth making her smile. She was glad it wasn’t, as much as she’d known she would have done good work and continued the work of Justinia, being Divine wasn’t what she had wanted in her heart. She was glad she’d turned it down and stayed with the Inquisition. Stayed with Ashton.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan, Magister Pavus, Duke De Montfort, and the Arl Teagan Guerrin all bow their heads as she approaches and is helped onto the platform and to her seat. She lowers herself into it and motions for everyone to sit, which they do.</p><p>“I would like to declare this session of the Exalted Council, open.” The Divine announces, receiving another round of excited chatter from those that have gathered to watch. “We have assembled to discuss the future of the Inquisition.” Leliana continues, which Cassandra notices receives a louder response from the nobles and they begin mumbling amongst themselves. Cassandra sees that Lelina nods towards the representative that had been at her side when they’d entered the chamber.</p><p>“I would like to remind those present, that they should remain silent during the trial. Any interruptions, and you will be removed from the process.” The Divine’s representative shouts over the noise, causing them to go silent at the threat of being removed.</p><p>“We will also be discussing the fate of Lord Ashton Trevelyan, Inquisitor and leader of The Inquisition.” Leliana resumes, her voice even as she does. This receives loud jeering from the nobles, which makes Cassandra huff to herself their response. Ungrateful dog lords. After everything, he had done to help them. Cassandra watches as she places her hands on top of the desk. “Bring in Lord Trevelyan.” The Divine commands and waves her hand to her guards that are stood at the door.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan suddenly feels her body turn cold but her skin hot, as the panic begins creeping into her arms and legs. She is certain that her heart has suddenly stopped beating when her chest tightens. She closes her eyes for a moment, trying to control her breathing and to stop the adrenaline that is threatening to make her flee. Her and Lord Trevelyan couldn’t fight their way out of this and she’d never felt more threatened. When she opens her eyes again she wonders if time has completely stopped because she still can’t see him.</p><p>“I have asked members of the Exalted Council to sit with me today, for their input and to support the decisions that we are making.” The Divine continues and Cassandra sees out of the corner of her eye that she motions to her, and the rest of the Council. The Arl will be muttering under his breath, no doubt.</p><p>Cassandra's eyes focus on the large main wooden doors when she hears them being opened again by the same guards as before, the bolts being pulled back to allow them entry. She sees them swing open into the chamber and that several, heavily armed men are currently surrounding Lord Trevelyan. They start leading him into the room and Lady Trevelyan immediately spots that he is bound, his hands together and shackled with his mark pressed against his chest. Cassandra feels the panic quickly leave her body and replaced by anger.</p><p>“Why is he being restrained?” The Seeker raises her voice and starts climbing to her feet, she suddenly feels all eyes are turned from Lord Trevelyan and to her. “He is not a criminal.” She shouts hearing the noise of the nobles get louder at her outburst. “Does he not deserve a fair trial before being treated like an animal?” She motions towards him and moves to climb down from the podium that she sits until she feels Dorian take hold of her hand and pull her down into her seat.</p><p>“A fair trial?” Arl Teagan laughs. “How can there be such a thing?” He adds and she sees him glance at his fellow Fereldens as if he is trying to encourage their increasingly bad behaviour. “That man is dangerous, and needs to be treated as such.” The Arl snarls at her and Cassandra considers for a moment, leaning over and throttling him. But she had to remain calm, had to try and be strong for Lord Trevelyan.</p><p>“Enough!” Leliana shouts over the noise. “You will all be quiet immediately.” She adds and stands from her seat. “Remove the restraints from Lord Trevelyan, at once.” She shouts to the guards who quickly move away from The Inquisitor and one retrieves a key and begins undoing his shackles.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan watches as The Inquisitor lifts his hands to rub them against his wrists where the restraints have dug into his skin. The guards lead him closer to their council podium and as he approaches, Cassandra can see that someone has taken it upon themselves to hit him in the face, more than a few times. She watches as he uses the back of his hand to wipe his bloodied nose.</p><p>“Who did this?” The Divine demands when she too sees that someone has gone against her wishes and hurt him. Cassandra sees Leliana turn her attention to the Duke and the Arl at her side. “If I discover that Orlais or Ferelden were responsible for this..” She hisses at them both and they both shrink into their seats.</p><p>Cassandra looks to Lord Trevelyan who she sees has his eyes on her, he gives her a small smile before lowering his head. She can’t help but huff, feeling herself fuming when she sees her sweet Inquisitor. Cassandra squeezes her hands into tight fists and places them in her lap; she feels a hand come to rest on top of them and glances to The Divine, who sits at her side.</p><p>“Remember the plan,” Leliana whispers to her making Cassandra nod, trying to remove the red mist from in front of her eyes. She wanted to make them all pay for what they’d done to him, but Leliana had told them that the council wanted Lord Trevelyan’s help. She couldn’t be certain but she had told them that they wanted to put The Inquisitor on trial and then promise him his freedom if he cooperated. Him getting hit was not part of the plan.</p><p>“Divine Victoria.” The Inquisitor begins and Cassandra fixes her eyes on him again when he stands before them. She watches him bow low to The Divine and show the respect that she knows is real. “I apologise for my appearance.” Lord Trevelyan continues which receives further jeering from the nobles.</p><p>“Lord Ashton Trevelyan.” Leliana places her hands on the surface again and Cassandra watches her Husband give her a small smile and nod. “You have been brought before us today to be judged for crimes that have been claimed, to have been committed by you, and in your name. Some of these grievances will be raised here, and you will have an opportunity to speak.” The Divine adds. “Do you understand?” She asks him.</p><p>“Yes.” Lord Trevelyan nods and Cassandra watches him shake his arm lightly, it was bothering him. “I understand.” He adds and she hears that he is speaking clearly and trying to appear as calm as he can.</p><p>“He should not get the opportunity to speak.” Arl Teagan announces and Cassandra can feel the table in front of her rattle when he slams his fist against it. “He is a Murderer and a Tyrant.” He shouts. She sees that Lord Trevelyan lowers his eyes to his boots.</p><p>“Arl Guerrin, I would like to remind you to remain civil.” Leliana diverts her attention to the man at her side. “This is the Exalted Council and I will not abide behaviour like that.”</p><p>“A Tyrant?” Magister Pavus laughs and Cassandra glances at him. “He is no more a Tyrant than I am a Baker.” He continues. “I would also like to remind the Arl of all the times that The Inquisition and Lord Trevelyan supported and helped Ferelden.” Dorian adds.</p><p>“What of those that he didn’t support? What of the families that he destroyed and those that he killed?” The Arl huffs. “Who is going to speak for them, will no one demand justice for them?”</p><p>“I think it is unfair for us to place sole blame on Lord Trevelyan. He is, after all, one man.” Leliana replies to The Arl. “If your grievance is with the Inquisition, that should not be discussed now.” She adds and Cassandra sees the Arl nod lightly.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” Lord Trevelyan replies drawing her attention back to him, Cassandra notices that he suddenly looks overwhelmed but is standing his ground. “I would never want harm to come to anyone, all I wanted was to help people.” He adds looking up at the council again.</p><p>“Lies.” The Arl huffs. “You used your crusade against Corypheus as an excuse to show your dominance and march your armies, where they weren’t needed.” The Arl snaps back at Lord Trevelyan. Cassandra lifts her eyes to Cullen who she notices is looking uncomfortable listening to the accusations. “You helped yourself to resources that weren’t yours and you caused monumental amounts of damage to peoples lives.” He sniffs.</p><p>“Arl Teagan, you are missing the point.” Duke De Montfort announces. “Casualties of war is not a new concept and no one can deny the good that the Inquisition did.” He adds, making Lord Trevelyan turn his attention to him, looking like he is wondering why he is fighting their cause. “What is troubling is that mark. The Inquisition is dangerous, because of its leader.” He nods.</p><p>“Lord Trevelyan is not dangerous.” Lady Trevelyan insists and bangs her own hands on the table receiving further jeering from the nobles. “He is a good man and he has sacrificed so much to try and save everyone.” She continues and removes her eyes from the representatives of Ferelden and Orlais and looks to her husband. “Ashton is not dangerous.” She whispers which sends the people gathered, into a frenzy but she sees him give her a small smile.</p><p>“He needs to be punished. He is the leader of the Inquisition and it is his actions we are judging. Unless the Inquisitor is going to give us the names of those that should be sentenced at his side.” Arl Teagan continues, clearly not finished with his accusations. The Seeker feels the Arl’s eyes on her, waiting for Lord Trevelyan to mark her as guilty as him.</p><p>“Silence.” The Divine calls trying to calm the situation down and keep the nobles quiet. “We are not turning this trial into a Witch Hunt. The request was for Lord Trevelyan, not for any other party.” Leliana adds and glances between them all, challenging them.</p><p>“Arl Guerrin, My Lord.” The Inquisitor raises his voice over the crowd. “You are right. I am the leader of the Inquisition and all my actions are my own. I made all of the decisions alone. I had no guidance or council. Every action carried out by my armies, were my orders.” The Inquisitor continues making Cassandra jump to her feet.</p><p>“Ashton, stop.” Lady Trevelyan raises her voice to him but she sees him shake his head. “Do not listen to him.” She shouts but The Inquisitor just raises his hand signalling for her to be silent. “Cullen, stop him.” Cassandra calls towards her friend but sees that the Ferelden soldiers have quickly moved to stand in front of the Inquisition forces, daring them to move any further and raising their weapons. The Seeker feels the tension in the room and that it is going to erupt at any moment.</p><p>“Lord Trevelyan, think about what you are saying.” Dorian begins raising his voice towards him.</p><p>“I am guilty of everything you say I am.” Lord Trevelyan continues making her heart sink at his words. “I am The Inquisition. I am the reason those people died and I agree, I should be punished.” He nods confidently.</p><p>“Finally, some sense.” Arl Teagan mumbles.</p><p>“Divine Victoria, I believe if I am to be sentenced and as I have pleaded guilty of these crimes, I am entitled to have a request granted.” The Inquisitor continues drawing her attention back to him, she sees him give Leliana a small smile and nods his head.</p><p>“Yes..” Leliana mumbles and Cassandra glances at her and sees that this was not part of the plan at all and that her face has lost its colour. “The law does state that you are entitled to have a final request, but that it cannot be concerning yourself or your sentence.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The Inquisitor replies and bows his head to her. “I would like to request that my wife and my child are allowed to return to Skyhold, and that they will not be followed, that they will never be pursued again, and that they can live in peace.”</p><p>“There is a child?!” Duke De Montfort stammers and abruptly stands, Cassandra feels his eyes on her and that everyone in the room has gone silent. “You have a child together?” He adds and points directly at her and then back to Lord Trevelyan, suddenly all eyes are on her and she feels cold again. The nobles erupt with this news.</p><p>“Yes. Lady Trevelyan and I, we have a son.” The Inquisitor nods. “I may have forgotten to inform you when we were sending out the birth announcement.” He adds making Cassandra sigh and raise her hands to her face.<br/><br/>“Conceived, while you had the mark?” The Duke asks and Lady Trevelyan watches him fix his eyes on The Inquisitor as if he is trying to process the information he has been given. Lord Trevelyan nods, they hadn’t known each other without it.</p><p>“Yes.” Lady Trevelyan whispers when The Duke’s eyes return to her face.</p><p>“Fascinating.” Duke De Montfort whispers and she sees him raise his hand to stroke his chin as he leans towards Arl Teagan and begins whispering something to him. Cassandra sees the Arl look over his shoulder at her and then nod and smile.</p><p>“Has he shown any unusual talents?” Arl Teagan begins making Cassandra’s blood run cold, suddenly realising why they are asking and suddenly so interested in Robert. “Anything like his Father?” He adds and narrows his eyes at her.</p><p>“Of course not, it doesn’t work like that.” Lady Trevelyan huffs.<br/><br/>“Don’t even think about it.” The Commander barks from his place across the room. “He is not your concern.” He continues before shoving the soldiers that stand in front of him. “Step back or this won't end well for you.” He adds as Cassandra watches him pushing past the men that are blocking his way.</p><p>“Fetch the boy.” Duke De Montfort shouts to his Soldiers who she watches as two break away from the group and start walking towards the door. “Bring him to us, we would so like to meet him.” He adds.</p><p>“No!” Cassandra shouts and hears that everyone around her has suddenly realised they are about to see The Inquisitor’s Son, and they are very excited about it. “Leave him alone, he’s just a little boy.” Cassandra continues but it falls on deaf ears.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan quickly tries to leave the podium but is stopped by the same Ferelden Soldiers that had cornered the Inquisition forces. The Seeker sees The Commander quickly move towards her and he grabs hold of them moves them away from her, he takes hold of her hand and helps her down from the podium.</p><p>“Enough!” Leliana shouts but being drowned out by the noise. “Out, all of you!” She shouts pointing to the Soldiers that had been briefed before their arrival. “I want you all out!” The Divine shouts towards The Duke and The Arl who appear to be sitting back and watching the chaos they have caused.</p><p>“Touch him, and I’ll kill you all.” The Inquisitor growls and Cassandra looks over to him and sees that he is being restrained again, he begins struggling and trying to get away from them, but they outnumber him. “If you hurt him, I’ll end you.” He shouts as she sees him trying to wriggle out of their grip to free himself, but failing, she didn’t think she’d ever heard him like this before, apart from when he’d been controlled by the vial filled with dark magic. But this was his son, his Robert.</p><p>“Get Robert, I’ll help Ashton.” Cullen mumbles to her and places his hands on her arms, pushing her in the direction of the Little Lord as moves away from her.</p><p>“Robert.” Lady Trevelyan mumbles when she hears everyone suddenly go quiet when they hear the sound of a child crying and see exactly how young the boy is. The soldiers from Orlais have already returned and they are carrying the small boy in their arms. “He has nothing to do with this.” She snaps, trying to push past the soldiers that approach her and stop her from going any further. She struggles against them, but they grip her shoulders tightly. “Please, don’t hurt him. He’s frightened.” Cassandra sobs.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan feels the tears begin to form in her eyes and threatening to fall down her face when she sets her eyes on Robert and hears him crying loudly, scared that he is being held, by someone he doesn’t know. She feels like her heart is breaking when she hears his frightened cries and knows it is their fault for bringing him with them and putting him at risk. The room is quiet and all eyes are on the child making his sobs sound even louder. She can hear them start whispering about him and asking if he has the same powers as Lord Trevelyan.</p><p>“See, he’s just a baby.” Cassandra huffs and sees the small boy’s eyes find her in the crowd when he hears her voice, and begin crying even more for his parents.</p><p>“Robert!” Lord Trevelyan shouts. “Take your hands off of him, right now!” He adds and Cassandra sees her husband force his shoulder into the soldiers. “I’m coming, Robert.” The Inquisitor huffs and shoulders them again.</p><p>The Seeker watches as Robert’s eyes divert from her and to his Father and she knows he has heard him shouting his name. Lord Trevelyan shoves them one last time and gets free, he ducks beneath their arms and manages to dodge them as they try and restrain him again. Cullen runs shoulder-first into the soldiers, knocking them back and away from The Inquisitor. Cassandra sees Cullen begin pulled around by the soldiers from Ferelden, and start swinging his fists to subdue them.</p><p>“PAPA!” Robert screams making Cassandra snap her attention away from Lord Trevelyan and to their son when she hears the very first words from his mouth. “Papa!” Robert cries again and she sees him struggling against the soldier that tries to hold him and holding his hands out to his Father, his loud cries filling the entire chamber.</p><p>“I’m here!” The Inquisitor shouts and she is sure she hears him trying to stop himself both laughing and crying with joy. “You said, Papa.” Lord Trevelyan laughs as he finally reaches the Orlesian that holds his Son. “If you value your life, you will give me my son.” He mumbles and reaches his hands out to take him.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan feels her knees almost buckle with relief she watches the soldier hand over Robert to her husband and the small boy wrap his arms tightly around his Father’s neck. Lord Trevelyan holds him tightly against his chest and she sees him press kisses against the side of his head, holding him as he’d done when he was first born and as if nothing else in the world mattered. Cassandra runs to them and is quickly engulfed by The Inquisitor who holds them both.</p><p>“He’s okay.” Lord Trevelyan whispers and she feels him tuck her beneath his chin trying to comfort her. “He’s not hurt.” He whispers and she lifts her head and begins examining their child, lifting her hands to check his face. Cassandra takes his small hands in hers and begins pressing kisses against them and then starting on his face making the boy giggle. “He said, Papa.” The Inquisitor lets out a loud laugh that she notices is also a relieved sob.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Lady Trevelyan whispers and lifts both of her hands to his face, she holds it tightly beneath her palms and directs his eyes to her so he can’t avoid her gaze. She sees The Inquisitor lower his eyes and lift his hand to rub his eye with the back of his hand and sigh. “Surely you knew they would never agree to let us leave?” She sighs herself rests her forehead against his. “Why would you do that to me?” She whispers.</p><p>“I had to try.” Lord Trevelyan whispers and she sees him wiping his eyes again. “I thought if they found me guilty, you’d both get to go home.” He mumbles again making her give him a sympathetic smile and wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Papa,” Robert whispers making his parents remove their gaze from each other and return their attention to him. “Papa.” He says again for good measure, but it only makes Lord Trevelyan laugh louder. Cassandra watches him wrap his boy up in his arm again and hold her even tighter with the other.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan brings her head to rest against the side of his, ignoring the quiet chatter of the nobles around her at the scene that has unfolded. She sees Cullen stood with Dorian and that he is rubbing a painful spot on his head from his scrambling with the Ferelden soldiers. When Cassandra lifts her head and takes a small look around she can see that Leliana has indeed had all of the soldiers removed from the room and that The Arl and The Duke are still present and sat at the top table.</p><p>“I’m going to hit them,” Cassandra mutters when she sees them, narrowing her eyes when she sees they are watching her and Lord Trevelyan. “Both of them.” She adds.</p><p>“Oh, no no no.” The Inquisitor replies and she feels his grip tighten on her. “No one needs that, my love.” He mumbles and presses his mouth against her forehead. “Not today.” He whispers trying to make her smile. “Their actions are based on fear.” He sighs making her nod lightly.</p><p>“Is everyone okay?” Cullen asks as he approaches them, she watches him lift his hand to Robert and then to Lord Trevelyan’s shoulder who just nods. “Leliana has banned all of the soldiers from the chamber, until further notice.” He adds making Cassandra sigh. It was no wonder they were so ready to jump into action if they had been led to believe that the Inquisition was the real threat.</p><p>“See, Lord Trevelyan is dangerous.” The Arl shouts as Lady Trevelyan watches him stand from his chair and climb down from the podium. “This just proves our concerns.” He adds motioning around him. “Threatening and provoking my men like that.” He sighs. “He is a barbarian.” He chuckles.</p><p>“That’s close enough.” The Commander mumbles holding his hand up to Arl Teagan. “With all due respect, My Lord.” He adds and Cassandra sees him step between them, stopping him from getting near them again.</p><p>“Let me hit him, please?” Lady Trevelyan huffs and feels cross at his words. Before Lord Trevelyan can stop her, she lets go of her husband and turns to face the representative of Ferelden, she moves to stand beside Cullen. “Provoked your men? Your men were no doubt the ones that chained and beat him before he even had a chance to defend himself.”</p><p>“Not by my orders.” The Arl snaps.</p><p>“On your orders or not, they caused this. Not my husband.” Cassandra replies. “My husband is not dangerous and he is not guilty of the things you think he is. He did not work alone and we are all part of the Inquisition. All we have ever done is try to protect people and you are the cause of this campaign of fear against us.” Cassandra adds and sees the Arl give her a fake smile. “There are two things my husband is guilty of.” She nods to him.</p><p>“He’s a murderer.” Arl Teagan chuckles but she lifts her finger, warning him to stop talking.</p><p>“Do not call him that.” The Seeker sighs and shakes her head. Cassandra turns to point to Lord Trevelyan and sees that The Arl follows her finger to the Inquisitor. “That man is guilty of trying to help everyone and he is guilty of loving his son.” She huffs. “Which is something we have in common, and if any of you ever lay a finger on our child again, you will have me to deal with.”</p><p>“Divine Victoria, I must insist that Lord Trevelyan is detained until we can sort out this mess.” Duke De Montfort announces. “For the safety of my men, as well.” He adds and Cassandra watches him bow his head as he approaches Leliana, who has returned to them after ensuring that all the soldiers were escorted back to their barracks.</p><p>“I believe a brief interlude, may be beneficial to us all.” Leliana sighs and Lady Trevelyan feels her eyes on her and she gives her a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“Take Lord Trevelyan away.” The Arl begins and Cassandra sees two of the guards that belong to The Divine approach them.</p><p>“Fine, I will go.” Lord Trevelyan huffs as she watches him hugging his boy tighter as he steps closer to her. “Go to Mama, Robert..” He sighs as she watches him press a kiss into his dark hair and sees him smiling at him. “Be a good boy.” The Inquisitor whispers before holding Robert out to her so she takes him in her arms and notices he strokes his hair as if it might be the last time.</p><p>“Cass..” Lord Trevelyan whispers as he lifts his hand to her cheek and his eyes meet hers. “I love you.” He sighs quietly and she feels him quickly wrapping them both in his arms again. “If this is the end..” She hears his voice waver and all she can do is cling onto him tighter.</p><p>“Wait..” Arl Teagan adds drawing her attention away from Lord Trevelyan and back to him. “Show us your arm, Inquisitor.” He mumbles making her realise that he’s seen her husband’s arm poking out from beneath his coat.</p><p>“Is that necessary?” Lord Trevelyan asks and she watches the Arl nod. “Okay..” He sighs before she feels him loosening his hold on her and Robert, and watches him pushing the sleeve of his shirt up to his arm with his good hand, hearing their gasps as more of his green and black skin is exposed. “Happy now?” He huffs.</p><p>“When did this happen?” Duke De Montfort whispers as Cassandra notices that both he and the Arl step closer again and their eyes are fixed on Lord Trevelyan’s damaged and dying arm.</p><p>“I didn’t know it had gotten so bad, Ashton.” Dorian sighs behind them and Cassandra feels him placing his hand on her shoulder to give her a comforting squeeze so she looks at him and smiles gratefully at him.</p><p>“It gets worse, every day.” Lord Trevelyan nods before she watches him quickly cover it again. “I’m not going to be a problem for too much longer.” He adds as his eyes find hers and she can see the flash of sadness on his face before he lowers them.</p><p>“We’ve tried everything we can think of.” The Commander mumbles and she notices he stands between Lord Trevelyan and the Arl and Duke. “But, we aren’t giving up on Lord Trevelyan.” He adds and he smiles at his friend.</p><p>“Fascinating.” Duke De Montfort whispers making Lady Trevelyan huff.</p><p>“Call my husband fascinating again and you will regret it.” Cassandra huffs at him and his small smirk only makes her angrier when she knows his concern is not for Lord Trevelyan’s well-being. “All you are doing is wasting our time us being here. We could be saving my husband.” She huffs again as Robert holds her tighter around the neck.</p><p>“I’m out of time..” Lord Trevelyan begins and she watches him fix his eyes on them “So, it feels like you have three choices with what you do with me.” He adds with a slight nod. “Lock me up, and your problem won’t get solved. Tell me what you need me to do for my freedom, and I’ll do it. Or, Let me go home and die in peace with my wife and child.” Ashton nods again and she notices his eyes fix on her.</p><p>“We believe there is a Qunari plot.” Arl Teagan blurts out which makes Lord Trevelyan smile lightly and lower his eyes from her, he’d guessed they would want his help above all else. “We need your assistance.” He adds with a large sigh.</p><p>“We were supposed to negotiate a deal.” Duke De Montfort spits at the Arl.</p><p>“I’m glad you have come to this decision, My Lords.” Lord Trevelyan begins. “Tell us everything you know and the Inquisition will be more than happy to assist.” He nods as Cassandra watches him move to stand at her side so she reaches for his marked hand and wraps her fingers around his. “Get everything ready..” She hears him lower his voice so only she can hear him and his eyes meet hers. “We’re going home, Cass.” He smiles making a smile stretch onto her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra Trevelyan can’t help but let a small smile tug at the edges of her mouth, despite how worried she is currently feeling, as she watches her and Lord Trevelyan’s son, Robert, sitting on the floor at Magister Pavus’s feet in the commons area of the Winter Palace. She notices that the Mage is entertaining her son with small bursts of magic and conjuring animals and pattern in the space above his head, while his favourite Mabari toy scuttles across the floor, making the boy laugh out loud when he sees it. Cassandra watches as Robert looks over his shoulder and towards where she sits on an opposite sofa to Dorian and his eyes find her, so she smiles at him before his attention goes back to the magic. The Seeker lowers her eyes from her boy for a moment, glad that Robert was young enough so he had no idea that his father was missing and he wouldn’t ever have the worry that none of Lord Trevelyan’s friends that were now gathered together knew where he was, or what had happened to him. </p>
<p>Cassandra lets her eyes move around them and notices that all of them are looking at her, and they look as worried as she feels. She feels her friend moving at her side so she glances at Cullen who gives her a sympathetic smile. The Inquisitor had been following the trail of the Qunari spies at the request of the Exalted Council, trying to discover the true nature of the plot and their intentions. But then he had disappeared, and despite their searches, they hadn’t found him. Lady Trevelyan was worried, knowing her husband would never have left her scared for his well-being and whereabouts if he could help it, which made her worry for his safety even more. Had the Qunari taken him? Had he been hurt? Had this been Ferelden and Orlais’s plan all along to get him separated from the rest of the Inquisition? What if he’d already been executed? Would she ever be told of his fate?</p>
<p>“I cannot just sit here any longer..” Cassandra huffs quietly but knows they can all hear her and that Robert has also heard her voice and his watching her closely. “What if they have captured him?” She adds and sees all eyes are on her so she lowers them to her hands and lets her fingers worry her wedding ring. </p>
<p>“He wouldn’t let himself be captured,” Cullen whispers drawing her eyes to him. “Now they think we are involved in this mess..” He adds and Cassandra watches his eyes glancing around them and his attention moving to the many guards that are watching them. “We have to stay here and wait for him.” The Commander nods as she feels his eyes on her. </p>
<p>“Ashton would never leave us.” Lady Trevelyan sighs and she knows she means all of them, not just her and Robert. She notices that Cullen nods in agreement, he knew as well as her that he would never leave any of them if he had a choice, and what were they going to do if that choice had been taken from him.</p>
<p>“No, he wouldn’t.” Cullen sighs at her side and she can feel him sending some comforting feelings through the bond and can tell he is trying to keep her calm and let her know that he’s there. “We can’t provoke them.” He whispers making her nod lightly and wish the bond was with her love, so she could do the same for him. </p>
<p>“He’ll be back before we know it.” Lady Montilyet smiles at her from across the table, and Cassandra is grateful for her constant source of positivity that she’d at first found naive and annoying. “Then we can return to Skyhold and get away from this place.” She sighs making Cassandra nod in agreement, she hoped she’d never have to come here again once they’d returned home. </p>
<p>The nobles of the Exalted Council had promised Lord Trevelyan his freedom if he’d agreed to investigate on their behalf, and bring the Qunari back under control and ensure the safety of their lands. He had agreed and she knew how relieved they’d all been that they would all be returning to their home, and she, in particular, glad that they’d be going back to Skyhold as a family of three, to spend whatever time they had left together, and trying to free him of the mark. Their plans did not involve spending any more time than needed in the Winter Palace where it quickly became clear that they weren’t wanted and her husband would always be seen as a threat.</p>
<p>“Skyhold sounds wonderful right now.” Cassandra sighs quietly and hears Cullen making a positive noise beside her and sees Josephine nod. “I’ve never felt as safe as I do there.” She adds and smiles lightly when Robert fixes his eyes on her, desperate for him not to see her looking anything like she was feeling.</p>
<p>“I wish there was more we could do.” She hears Dorian’s quiet reply and fixes her eyes on him, giving him a grateful smile for keeping the youngest Trevelyan from mischief when he begins sending colourful balls of light from his fingertips that cause Robert to giggle, which makes her heart ache when she considers she may be raising him alone. </p>
<p>“He’d do anything for all of us.” Varric nods and she hears them all giving a positive noise in response, he would and he always did. He’d risked so much for them all and despite their differences in background, he’d united this strange bunch of misfits until they’d become a family.</p>
<p>“I’m going to look for him again.” Cassandra sighs and notices that no one looks like they are going to stop her, and she can tell that they are all feeling the same. “Can you please watch Robert?” She adds and glances towards Dorian in particular who nods, knowing that Cullen would want to go with her.</p>
<p>Cassandra hears the sound of the heavy doors being pushed open and notices that all of their friends' attention is drawn to the noise too, so she glances over her shoulder and the back of the sofa and immediately spots one of Commander Cullen’s soldiers and notices that he is looking for someone. Before any words leave his mouth, Cassandra jumps to her feet and notices Cullen does too when the soldiers' eyes are finally on them. She feels her stomach summersault when the wave of panic hits her and she assumes the worst.</p>
<p>“Lady Trevelyan..” The Solider begins making her quickly glance at Dorian who waves his hand at her, knowing he is happy to stay with Robert. “Commander.” He adds with a slight dip of his head. “We’ve found the Inquisitor.” The Soldiers nods and she feels his eyes meet hers.</p>
<p>“Is he hurt?” Cassandra mumbles, her limbs suddenly feeling heavy as if she might be unable to move them when the Solider doesn’t immediately respond. She quickly moves towards him, desperate to see her husband. “Please, is my husband alive?” Lady Trevelyan whispers and notices this receives a small nod which makes her let out a quiet sigh of relief and thanks the Maker that he is living.</p>
<p>“He is in a bad way, My Lady.” The Soldier replies quietly so she nods and follows him through the door with Cullen close behind her, noticing that he begins walking them quickly through the now quiet Winter Palace and the closer they get to wing that are where their rooms are located, she hears shouting and raised voices above them.</p>
<p>“Is that Ashton?” Cullen asks, making her nod lightly when she hears another pain-filled cry that she recognises at once as Lord Trevelyan and it only becomes clearer that he’s in agony when they begin climbing the stairs. As they reach the top Cassandra is sure she hears the sound of furniture being turned over and loud crashing sounds from her and Lord Trevelyan’s room.</p>
<p>“Yes, that is him. I’d recognise that anywhere.” Cassandra mumbles. “I think you should stay here..” She nods and glances over her shoulder at Cullen, noticing that he doesn’t look convinced that it’s such a good idea for her to be going on her own. “He needs me..” Lady Trevelyan adds before her words catching in her throat when she hears another scream from behind the door and she feels herself falter. Part of her felt bad for asking their friend to stay outside, but she knew she had concentrate on Lord Trevelyan, her husband and everything.</p>
<p>“If you're sure..” The Commander nods. “I’ll be here If you need me.” He adds as she watches him stopping in place and looking like he is going to stand guard outside the room in case she called for him. She notices he gives her a sympathetic smile.</p>
<p>Cassandra takes a deep breath and lowers her hand to the handle, feeling her fingers begin shaking when she hears another sound that can only be heavy furniture being forced to the floor and more raised voices and shouting coming from behind the door. She pushes the door open and immediately spots three Winter Palace guards on one side of the bedroom, and looking like they are trying to avoid a chest of drawers and chairs that have been thrown at them and are laying smashed on the bedroom floor. Lady Trevelyan quickly locates Lord Trevelyan in the room and can see that the guards are trying to get closer to him and he is backed against the other wall, his eyes wide and full of fear. She can see immediately that he is trying to defend himself.</p>
<p>“Get away from him!” Lady Trevelyan shouts, storming into the room and stepping in front of the guards. “What do you think you are doing?” She huffs and notices their attention moves from the Inquisitor and is on her.</p>
<p>“He needs medical attention.” One of the guards begins and she watches him looking past her and to Lord Trevelyan. “We found him in here covered in blood.” He adds making Cassandra glance at the Inquisitor who is clutching his arm beneath his leather coat and is very obviously in pain and dripping blood onto the floor. “We were trying to restrain him.” The Guard sighs and shakes his head when she glares at him.</p>
<p>“Get out.” The Seeker huffs at him, watching them nod and quickly retreat out of the room. “Cullen!” Cassandra shouts and hears him approaching the door, noticing his eyes go to Lord Trevelyan. “Get me hot water, towels..” She nods. “The herbs and balms, bandages, anything we brought with us.” Cassandra adds and watches Cullen quickly nod and go and fetch the items.</p>
<p>“He took my arm.” Lord Trevelyan pants and she watches him slide down the wall until he’s on the floor, his hand never leaving his bicep. “It was Solas!” He shouts, his voice is frantic and full of pain as she quickly crosses the room to reach him. “The mark, the rifts, it was all him.” He sobs and grips his shoulder tighter beneath his palm.</p>
<p>“Slow down, my love.” Cassandra whispers as she lets herself kneel in front of him, placing her hands on his face and drawing his eyes to her, noticing immediately how clammy his face is and that his usually tanned skin is pale. “Ashton.” She adds trying to calm him and noticing he is shaking.</p>
<p>Lady Trevelyan desperately wants to throw her arms around him and show him how relieved she is that he’s alive, but she can see that he’s been hurt, and doesn’t want to hurt him further. She knew she had to remain calm, assess the situation and see to his injuries the best she could. Cassandra feels her stomach knotting, she’d been trained to deal with things like this, and she’d patched up her husband many times, but it always made her hands shake at the thought of hurting him.</p>
<p>“It’s gone.” Lord Trevelyan sobs as she strokes her fingers against his face, trying to get him to focus on her. “He did this.” He mumbles and she notices he lowers his eyes to his arm and then the scared brown eyes of her husband meet hers. “Cass.” The Inquisitor croaks quietly.</p>
<p>“Ashton,” Cassandra says with a little more force, trying to get him to stop panicking. “You’ve been hurt, you have lost a lot of blood.” Lady Trevelyan sighs deciding he must have either taken some blows to the head and lost enough blood to be seeing the things he’s saying. </p>
<p>“Cass, please listen to what I’m saying.” Lord Trevelyan cries. “It’s gone..” She hears him mumble and his face screws up as another pain-filled moan escapes his lips, making her falter when she realises he is telling her the truth. “He took the mark and my arm too.” The Inquisitor huffs as he begins trying to remove his coat and she lowers her eyes to see the blood is dripping from his sleeve. “The mark is gone.” Her husband pants, sounding even more panicked.</p>
<p>“Look at me..” Lady Trevelyan whispers, placing her hands on his face again when his eyes meet hers. “I’m here and everything will be fine.” She adds giving him a small nod and stroking her fingers against his cheeks and then to his hair which is damp from sweat. “I’m going to take this off, okay?” Cassandra whispers and sees him return the nod before she slips her fingers beneath his coat.</p>
<p>“Stop, stop..” Cassandra hears him cry out and watches him screw his eyes closed when she tries to carefully slide it off of him. “That hurts too much.” Lord Trevelyan pants and she feels him lifting his hand and placing it over hers and his eyes on hers. “Just give me a moment.” The Inquisitor huffs quietly.</p>
<p>“Just, please try not to bleed to death.” Lady Trevelyan whispers and notices he smiles lightly at her but then sobs when pain shoots through him again. “Ashton, we need to do this quickly.” She adds as she lifts her hand to his neck and rests her forehead against his. “I need to see how much you are bleeding and what has happened.” Cassandra whispers as he nods.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Lord Trevelyan nods. “Just do it, and try not to damage this coat. It’s my favourite.” He smiles lightly at her making her sigh lightly and shake her head at him., wondering if there would ever be a moment in his life where he wouldn’t try to make a joke. “I’m ready.” The Inquisitor whispers and she notices he turns his head away so he isn’t watching anymore, and that he squeezes his eyes tightly shut.</p>
<p>“On three, okay?” Lady Trevelyan begins and glances over her shoulder when she hears the sound of boots at the door and that Cullen has returned with the supplies she has asked for. “One..” Cassandra whispers as she returns her attention to her husband takes hold of the bottom of his sleeve in one hand and grips his shoulder with the other. “Two..” She adds.</p>
<p>“Fuuuuc..” Lord Trevelyan cries loudly as she watches him bury his mouth into the crease of his elbow to muffle the sound when she suddenly and quickly pulls the leather coat from him, noticing how much it sticks to his skin because of the blood and how well it usually fits him. “You said on three, Cass.” Ashton sobs quietly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, my love. But it’s off now and you did so well.” Cassandra sighs and lowers his coat to the floor before lifting her hands to his face again. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.” She smiles at him and strokes her hands through his hair, trying to stay calm and comfort him at the same time. “Then we can go home, okay?” The Seeker whispers and presses a soft kiss against his pale cheek.</p>
<p>“Maker.” She hears Cullen’s quiet mumble behind them, making her huff quietly and send some angry feelings through their bond to him when she hears it. “Who did this t him?” Cullen adds.</p>
<p>Yes, she was thinking the same thing when she let herself momentarily glance down at the place his arm used to be, but she hadn’t said it out loud and neither should Cullen. It was worse than she could have ever imagined, and she wanted to scream out loud that how could anyone have done this to her sweet Lord Trevelyan. How could anyone take a man’s arm knowing it would leave him so hurt and changing his life forever? She wanted to track down Solas herself and get revenge on him for hurting her love. But, she didn’t scream and she didn’t sob, and she didn’t leave with the red mist in front of her eyes. She lifted her eyes from where his arm used to be and fixed them on his face, showing him that she was being brave for both of them and that he wouldn’t see her cry. The mark was gone, but Ashton Trevelyan had made a lot of sacrifices for that to happen.</p>
<p>“If you aren’t going to help me, you can wait outside.” Lady Trevelyan huffs at him and glances at her friend again, seeing him give her an apologetic look as he approaches her and places the bowl of water on the floor beside her.</p>
<p>“Cullen.” She hears the Inquisitor begin as he lifts his hand to wave at him. “As you can see I’ve had a little accident.” He pants making her look into his face and noticing that his skin is even paler now that she’s removed the coat and that he’s struggling to try and keep his eyes open. </p>
<p>“Lord Trevelyan..” Cassandra whispers drawing his eyes to her. “You need to stay quiet for a while.” She adds as she finally lowers her eyes to his arm and realises how bad it is, how little he has left, and how much agony he must be in. “You’ve lost a lot of blood and you need to save your strength.” The Seeker sighs and feels Cullen kneeling beside her so she moves her eyes to him.</p>
<p>“You need to be more careful when your shaving.” Ser Rutherford begins and she watches him picking up one of the cloths and lowering it into the water. “We’ll get you patched up in no time.” He adds and Cassandra notices that his words make her husband smile but then he leans his head back and closes his eyes when Cullen begins washing the blood from his arm. “Because I know we are all tired of this place and want to get home.” Cullen mumbles as he continues to clean him up and stops the bleeding.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Lady Trevelyan whispers, giving him a grateful smile and sees him shaking his head that she didn’t need to say it. “I’ll pack it with some herbs and bandage it.” She sighs and begins rummaging through the supplies. “Do you think he can travel?” Casandra asks him and sees him shrug lightly as she begins covering his wound with the green herbs.</p>
<p>“I got him home to Skyhold with more injuries than this.” Cullen smiles lightly at her, making her remember the awful time that Henry had died and Ashton had been so hurt, something she never wanted to see again. “He won’t be able to ride like this.” He adds with a small nod. “We have the carriage but it will be slow going.” The Commander adds. “Who did this to him, Cassandra?” He mumbles as she feels him hold the leaves on his arm so she can begin wrapping it tightly with bandages, feeling glad that they both have their Seeker and Templar backgrounds and field medicine knowledge. </p>
<p>“He says it was Solas.” Cassandra sighs as she carefully goes for another round of wrapping, glancing at Cullen and noticing how confused he looks by her answer. “I know..” She nods slightly. “We all have much to discuss.” Lady Trevelyan shakes her head when she has no answers for Cullen as to why he would do this to Lord Trevelyan, and what had happened to him while he was missing.</p>
<p>“Maker..” Cullen sighs beside her. </p>
<p>“I am here you know.” Lord Trevelyan huffs quietly drawing her eyes to his. “It was Solas and I need to explain what happened. I can travel..” He mumbles and she notices him trying to sit up straighter but is too weak to manage it. “I’m fine, I just want to go home.” The Inquisitor gives them a positive nod and then winces when she tries to tuck the end of his bandages into the dressing and she watches him bite back a quiet sob. </p>
<p>“Maybe if you had not wasted your strength by throwing this furniture around.” Cassandra whispers and smiles, trying not to show him how she was feeling and knowing her husband was doing the same. She finishes his bandages and proceeds to wrap his shoulder to his body to keep it in place while it heals before she carefully lifts to stroke his hair again. “How does that feel?” The Seeker asks him and notices his nod.</p>
<p>“Great, let’s go.” Lord Trevelyan nods as she watches him trying to sit up straighter and then trying to climb to his feet, suddenly realising he doesn’t have the strength or co-ordination without his limb to do it so he slumps onto the floor. </p>
<p>“I’ll prepare everyone to leave.” Cullen begins and she notices he gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze as he stands and his attention is then on Ashton. “You need to rest before we move you, Ashton.” He adds and she sees her husband giving him a small nod before he moves to leave, Cassandra knowing that he was giving them some space and letting them be alone.</p>
<p>“I’m useless.” She hears Lord Trevelyan’s quiet whisper and when she looks at him she sees him lower his eyes. “I can’t ride, I can’t fight, I can’t lead..” He huffs. “I can’t hold my wife or my child.” The Inquisitor sighs.</p>
<p>“You’re alive, my love.” Lady Trevelyan sighs and feels his eyes meet hers. “Right now, that is all that matters to me.” She whispers and places her hand on his chest. “You will learn to do all of those things again.” Cassandra smiles at him and feels him place his hand over hers and squeeze it tightly. “The mark is gone so now we have the rest of our lives.” She whispers and sees him nod lightly.</p>
<p>“You’re right.” The Inquisitor tries to smile lightly at her and she feels him leaning closer to kiss her cheek, his hand lifting to her shoulder. “Enough time to grow old together.” He nods. “Can you help me up?” Lord Trevelyan sighs.</p>
<p>“You need to save your strength,” Cassandra whispers but feels his eyes on her and knows it is pointless arguing with him so she nods lightly. “Just lean on me, okay?” She adds and hears him groaning quietly.</p>
<p>Cassandra stands and carefully moves to his side so she can lean down and help him up onto his feet, she feels his bodyweight heavy beneath her arms and how unsteady he feels but finally gets him up and stood up. She feels him wrapping his arm around her shoulders and can tell that he’s still feeling week, but glad that he’s off of the floor. Lady Trevelyan looks into his face and notices his eyes meet hers as they both lean closer and their mouths meet, making her sigh when she feels his lips on hers. She feels him slipping his hand onto the back of her neck and deepening their kiss, his mouth demanding on hers and she knows she shouldn’t be letting herself get caught up in him and this isn’t exactly saving his strength. But his lips are so familiar and comforting, and his touch a promise of them never being without each other again.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d lost you.” The Seeker sighs against his mouth and wraps her arms around him, feeling how much he is using her to hold him up when she holds him, but suddenly feeling a wave of happiness that he’s alive and they are together.</p>
<p>“Us Trevelyan’s are tough, remember.” Lord Trevelyan whispers and rests his head against hers. “You won’t ever lose me.” He sighs and she feels him wrapping his arm around her body. “I might have lost my wedding ring, though.” He sighs quietly making Cassandra sigh and squeezes him tighter.</p>
<p>“Ashton.” Cassandra laughs quietly and buries her face into his neck as she holds him against her. “My handsome, wonderful, brave husband.” She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of his breathing and focusing on the warmth of his body as she wonders how they are ever going to get him back to Skyhold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Independence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra lets out a quiet huff when she feels another large drop of rain drip from the edge of her hood and onto her leg, making her already drenched leather breeches even wetter. She’d given up trying to stay dry hours ago and the non-stop torrential rain was making an already difficult journey even worse. The lack of any sign of sun was making them all feel cold and miserable, walking through the mud was always hard work. Lady Trevelyan sets her eyes straight ahead of her, her eyes fixing on those that are riding ahead and noticing that they are trudging through the poor conditions and the rain as much as she is. But, they were heading home and the promise of their warm beds and a hot meal was spurring them all on and the Winter Palace was would soon be a distant memory.</p><p>“Are you okay back there, my love?” Lady Trevelyan whispers when she feels Lord Trevelyan leaning against her back, the weight of him increasing and his hold around her waist not as strong as it had been. “Ash?” She adds as she takes her reigns in one hand and lets the other come to rest on his gloved hand, patting it gently with her leather-covered palm to try and rouse him.</p><p>“I’m okay.” Lord Trevelyan sighs behind her and she notices he tries to sit up straighter behind her in the saddle and then lets out a frustrated huff when he struggles. “I’m just exhausted, and soaked.” He mumbles and she can feel his body shivering against her when he moulds himself against her back to share their body heat.</p><p>“We are nearly home.” Cassandra whispers and smiles when she feels his arm around her waist tighten and him rest his head against her shoulder. “You are doing so well, My Lord.” She smiles and squeezes his hand tightly. “But, I think you’ve had enough riding and need to get some rest.” Lady Trevelyan adds and glances around to see how far back the carriage is, letting her eyes travel over the hundreds of soldiers and recruits that follow them and look as equally cold and wet as they are.</p><p>“I want to stay with you.” Lord Trevelyan huffs quietly and she feels him let go of her hand and moving in the saddle again, knowing he is trying to get warm and is finding it difficult to keep his cloak around his body. “I’m so cold.” He mumbles and she is sure she can hear his teeth chattering.</p><p>“What are you talking about? You are never cold.” The Seeker smiles as she reaches behind her and drags the material around him, and then does the same on the other side until it’s completely covering him. “My husband is always as warm as the sun.” She adds and hears him chuckle behind her and his arm return to her waist. “Let’s go and get you warmed up.” Cassandra sighs when she feels him continue to shiver.</p><p>They’d been travelling for six very long and slow days back towards Skyhold; travelling at an even more leisurely pace than they had been when they’d first been heading to Halamshiral and the Winter Palace. But, this time Lord Trevelyan was hurt and had spent the first few days in his carriage sleeping through the pain and discomfort from his injuries which had slowed their journey home down even more. Lady Trevelyan had kept watch over him and spent her time between the carriage and being on horseback with Robert, making sure to wake her husband to eat and drink, to change his bandages, and clean what was left of his arm. By the fifth day, Lord Trevelyan was feeling stronger and looking more himself, and by the sixth, he was fed up of his carriage and had convinced her that he wanted to be outside again so that they could press on. They’d decided he could share her horse for a few hours as Lady Trevelyan knew her husband wouldn’t be able to ride alone, he was struggling to find his balance and she knew he was still feeling weak, so she was happy to have him close. </p><p>Cassandra grips her reigns tighter as she kicks her horse on and tugs the leather to direct it to double back on itself, leaving the formation of the Inquisition forces and beginning to ride alongside them and in the opposite direction to their movements. She looks into the faces of them as they pass, noticing that they are all trying to keep themselves as dry as they can and she knows they are too looking forward to making camp for the night and drying out. The Seeker watches them nodding their heads in greeting as she passes until she reaches the Inquisitor’s carriage, almost at the back of the procession and a welcome sight with its promise of shelter from the rain.</p><p>“Thank you!” She shouts through the deafening sound of the rain and towards the driver when she notices he brings it to a stop when he’s spotted them. Lady Trevelyan watches him quickly climb down from his seat and take hold of her horse when they come alongside the carriage. “I hope it’s drier in there than it is out here.” She adds and smiles at him.</p><p>“Not by much, Lady Trevelyan.” The driver chuckles as he lifts his gloved hand and takes hold of the front Lord Trevelyan’s boot to keep him steady in the saddle so she can climb down and onto the floor. But, at least there are pillows and blankets she thinks to herself as stands to help The Inquisitor down.</p><p>“I can manage.” She hears Lord Trevelyan mumble and sees him leaning forward and trying to lift his leg over the horse so he can dismount too. “I can do it.” His huffs quietly and Cassandra notices that the driver glances at her and then back to Lord Trevelyan.</p><p>“Inquisitor..” Cassandra sighs quietly which draws his eyes to her. “I know you can do it, but you are weary right now.” The Seeker nods lightly and tries to ignore how wet her feet are now that they’ve stopped moving. “We need to get you out of this rain.” She whispers and sees the look of determination on his face fade when he has realises he needs help. “Come..” Lady Trevelyan adds and pats his leg gently.</p><p>“Alright.” Lord Trevelyan nods making Cassandra glance at the driver, who moves to her side so they can between them help him down and into the carriage. She watches her husband place his feet firmly on the ground so quickly wraps her arm around his waist to hold him up. “Thank you.” She hears him say to the man who then proceeds to tie her horse to the carriage and return to his seat.</p><p>The Seeker carefully helps him towards the step and up into his carriage, making sure that he doesn’t lose his balance or hit his head on the doorway. Lady Trevelyan lets go of him for a moment and moves past him, pulling back the blankets and pillows that he’d been sleeping among on the floor until it is just the ones that had been keeping him from the wood. Cassandra watches him lowering himself to the bench and letting out a sigh when he comes into contact with the cushions.</p><p>“You’re freezing.” Lady Trevelyan whispers as she places her hand on his cheek for a moment before unhooking his soaked cloak and helping him remove it. “We need to get you out of the wet clothes.” She adds as she lifts her fingers to undo her own and discarding it on the opposite bench with his, ignoring that they are dripping pools of water onto the floor.</p><p>“I can do it.” Lord Trevelyan shivers, making her sigh lightly when she realises he is going to be a very difficult patient. At least when he had been only in his carriage he’d had no choice but accept help, but now she could tell he was feeling like a burden to her. “You don’t have to look after me, I’m fine.” He nods as she crouches down in front of him and begins unbuckling his boots.</p><p>“Husband..” Cassandra sighs as she tugs the first one from his foot. “You look after me, and I look after you.” She mumbles and begins unbuckling the next one. “We both look after Robert.” Lady Trevelyan smiles at him as she lets his other boot sit with the first. “It’s what we do because we love each other.” The Seeker nods and feels his eyes meet hers. “Right now, you can’t do some things..” Cassandra whispers and hears him huff lightly.</p><p>“I can..” Lord Trevelyan begins but Cassandra just looks into his face and shakes her head at him making him sigh and lower his eyes. “I need to do these things. You shouldn’t be taking care of me like a child.” He mumbles and then huffs again.</p><p>“This won’t be forever.” Lady Trevelyan begins and lifts her hand to his cheek so he looks at her again. “You have only lived with this for six days. You are allowed to need some help.” Cassandra smiles at him and helps him out of his coat until he is down to his shirt. “Ashton, please let me help you..” She sighs quietly and notices he nods. “It’s just going to take time until you can be you again.” Cassandra looks into his face.</p><p>“I have time.” The Inquisitor smiles lightly at her. “I’m so lucky to have you, my love.” He whispers and she notices he leans forward and presses a soft kiss against her mouth. “I’ll keep quiet and accept help.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her and then she feels him lift his hand to the back of her neck.</p><p>“I am so lucky to have you.” Cassandra smiles as he draws her into another kiss, making her sigh quietly before standing and stroking her hand against the back of his head. “Come..” She sighs motioning towards the floor and the makeshift bed. “You must rest and warm-up.” The Seeker adds watching him lower himself to the cushions.</p><p>Cassandra kneels beside him again and reaches for the cushions and pillows, she begins placing them behind him, propping him up and making sure he is comfortable so that he can get some sleep. She takes hold of the blankets and furs in her hands and pulls them over him until they are up to his waist and watches him pull them higher with his hand and shuffle until he’s comfortable and beneath them.</p><p>“I’m still pretty cold.” She hears her husband sigh quietly when she is busy tucking the blankets around his body so she lifts her eyes to meet his. “It’s taking ages to warm up.” He adds and she notices his mouth tugs into a smile when he’s noticed she is watching him. “Maybe you could..” Lord Trevelyan grins at her and motions his head to the space beside him.</p><p>“I think I could.” Lady Trevelyan smiles and lifts her fingers to begin working on the top layer of her wet leather armour and removing it from her body until she is just in her tunic. She quickly unbuckles her boots and pulls them off of her feet and discards them with his. “You always keep me so warm so it is only fair that I do the same.” Cassandra whispers as she crawls closer to him and lifts the blankets and furs so she can slide under them too.</p><p>“I feel warmer already.” The Inquisitor sighs as she cuddles herself close to him, trying to share her warmth with him and knowing he’ll be comforted by her being there. She wraps her arm around him and leans against his chest, resting her cheek against his shoulder. “I just can’t touch you.” She hears him add and rest his head against hers.</p><p>“We will just have to swap sides of the bed.” Cassandra laughs quietly and hears him chuckle. “I’ll sleep by the window and you can sleep by the stairs.” She giggles as she lifts her head to look into his face and sees him nod and smile. “We will figure it out.” Lady Trevelyan smiles as she lifts her hand to his face and pulls him into a soft kiss. </p><p>“We always do.” Lord Trevelyan smiles until she watches him lower his head to kiss her again, feeling his mouth on hers when she lifts her hand to his neck. “Maker, I can’t wait to get back to our bed.” He smiles at her. “I can’t wait to get you back to our tower.” She hears her husband add and a smile stretch onto his face.</p><p>“You are supposed to be resting.” Cassandra giggles as she wraps her arm across him, cuddling into his side to try and ignore her want to drag him down into the bed with her if he continues to kiss her. “Not thinking about us staying in bed for a week.” She sighs enjoying how much warmer he is beneath her cheek now she’s been at his side. “Preferably without our clothes.” Lord Trevelyan adds and feels his chest move as he chuckles.</p><p>“Well, now I’m thinking about that.” The Inquisitor chuckles and she feels him pressing a kiss against the top of her head. “That does sound great.” He adds with another kiss.</p><p>“Ash..” Cassandra sighs quietly and can tell he’s waiting for her to continue. <br/>“Does it hurt? What does it feel like?” She adds and lifts her head so she can look into his face. “I know how much the mark hurt you but is this pain less?” Lady Trevelyan asks, wondering if it’s too soon to talk about him being in any more pain than he already was.</p><p>“It hurts..” Lord Trevelyan begins and she sees him nod and his eyes meet hers. “But, it feels better every day so I know it will heal.” He adds and smiles lightly. “When it happened, it was worse than anything I’d ever felt from the mark. But both pains, they’ve gone now.” The Inquisitor nods and she notices he glances at his shoulder that is covered in bandages. “It feels like..” Ashton hums as if he’s thinking about it.</p><p>Cassandra watches him as his eyes lower to what is left of his arm, noticing that he clears his throat and she feels him fidget at her side. Lady Trevelyan lifts her hand and reaches across his chest to lightly rest her palm against his bandaged shoulder, drawing his eyes to her hand and then back to her face. She gives him a comforting smile when his eyes find hers again and she hears him sigh lightly when she strokes her fingers against him, she’d always showed him his mark didn’t make a difference to her love for him and neither would anything else.</p><p>“It feels like a loss.” The Inquisitor nods. “Of my independence, of my opportunities, of my abilities.” He mumbles and lowers his eyes again. “Of my usefulness.” Lord Trevelyan adds with a light sigh. “But I’m torn, my love.” She hears him continues and his eyes fix on her again. “Because for all the things I’ve lost and as much as I’m a burden. I’ve gained my life back.” </p><p>“Your life is our greatest gift.” Cassandra sighs and lifts her hand to his cheek. “You haven’t lost any those things and you never will.” She smiles trying to get him to do the same when he nods. “If you ever feel like that I want you to remember how important you are. You’ll never be useless or a burden to me.” The Seeker whispers and notices her words make him smile.</p><p>“Thank you for saying that.” Lord Trevelyan sighs making her shake her head at him.</p><p>“Do not thank me for loving you.” She grins at him and strokes her fingers around his ear and through the hair at the back of his head. “That will always happen and will never change.” Cassandra smiles when he leans forward and rests his cheek against hers. “I will forever be yours and would do anything for you. You know that.” Lady Trevelyan whispers against his ear before placing a soft kiss there. </p><p>Cassandra hears a light knock on the side of the carriage, drawing her attention away from kissing Lord Trevelyan and notices that he’s hearing it too when he glances towards the door. She looks at the Inquisitor who shrugs lightly and then back towards the door, wondering who is interrupting their quiet time together. She wiggles out from beneath the blankets and furs, making sure to cover her husband with them before she climbs to her feet and steps towards the door.</p><p>“Oh, there is my handsome boy.” Lady Trevelyan smiles when she lets the door swing open and spots Commander Cullen holding Robert in front of him and covering him with his cloak. “Is someone sleepy?” Cassandra adds when she notices he is sucking his thumb and finger in his mouth and is clinging onto Cullen.</p><p>“You think I’m handsome?” Cullen smiles at her making her laugh and hold her hands out to take Robert from him. “I’m going to give the orders to make camp soon. This rain isn’t giving up.” He adds as she watches him lift the small boy and quickly transfer him to her so he doesn’t get wet. “Do you want me to let you know when your tent is ready?” He asks.</p><p>“I think we’ll stay here tonight.” Lady Trevelyan nods and glances over her shoulder at her husband and then back to Cullen. “Ashton is tired from the ride and I have just got him comfortable.” She adds and notices it makes him laugh. “We’ll see you in the morning. Thank you for watching him.” The Seeker mumbles and feels her son wrap his arms around her neck tighter.</p><p>“Of course. You three need to spend some time together. Until then.” Cullen nods and she watches him give her a small wave before kicking on his horse and disappearing into the rain.</p><p>The Seeker sighs quietly to herself, holding Robert on her hip and looking into his face when she feels his eyes on her, his big brown eyes that are just like his father’s looking back at her. Cassandra strokes her son's hair as she feels him cuddling her, she looks over her shoulder again knowing she’s done the right thing by giving them some time as just the three of them. As much as she loved and appreciated Cullen and everything he’d done for them, she knew it was time for Lord Trevelyan to continue to heal and to be back with her and Robert. Lady Trevelyan carefully steps over the Inquisitor’s legs and the cushions, lowering Robert to her husband’s lap.</p><p>“There is my boy.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at Robert, lifting his hand to stroke his dark hair and then wrap his arm around him when the small boy curls into his fathers hold. “My handsome, clever boy.” The Inquisitor whispers making her smile when she watches them together and can see how much he loves his son, and his son loves him.</p><p>“He’s my handsome boy.” Lady Trevelyan giggles and notices Ashton’s eyes leave Robert and move to her and he smiles. “I carried and grew him.” She whispers as she watches her husband gazing at their son again.</p><p>“I did my part.” The Inquisitor grins as she lowers herself into the space next to him and back beneath the covers, letting her shoulder come into contact with his as he cradles Robert. “We made something amazing together.” Lord Trevelyan nods and she feels his eyes on her.</p><p>Cassandra wriggles further down beneath the furs until she is laying on her side beside him, she lifts her hand to trail her fingertips on their small boy’s back, smiling when she hears him yawning and looking up at Lord Trevelyan seeing him do the same. Lady Trevelyan laughs quietly when she watches Robert slipping from his father’s lap and into the small space between his parents.</p><p>“He is amazing, isn’t he?” Cassandra smiles at her husband, noticing he nods again and that he lowers his hand to stroke his hair. “We did very well.” She adds and lets her palm rest on Robert. </p><p>“Papa.” Robert yawns quietly making her smile when she hears it and notices Lord Trevelyan looks like he is going to cry with happiness when he hears what his son has said.</p><p>“I’m here,” Ashton whispers and she watches him carefully lowering himself until he is laying beside her and mirroring her position. “Papa is here and he loves you.” Lord Trevelyan whispers and relaxes into the pillows beside Robert.</p><p>“I hope if you ever feel useless, or a burden to us..” Cassandra whispers and lifts her hand to stroke Lord Trevelyan’s face so his eyes meet hers. “If you ever question if this sacrifice that you’ve made was worth it..” She adds and sees him nod in understanding. “Remember that you were his first word, and how much he loves you.” She smiles and notices Ashton does too. </p><p>“It was worth it..” Lord Trevelyan whispers and she watches him press a soft kiss into his son’s hair. “For him, for you..” He nods as she strokes her fingertips against his jaw and then lowers her hand to his neck. “For us.” The Inquisitor smiles so she leans up and over Robert to kiss her love gently before settling back into the pillows.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan takes hold of the furs in her hand and pulls them up higher over her two loves, covering Lord Trevelyan to keep him warm and tucking the blankets around her now sleeping Robert. She relaxes into the cushions and smiles when she watches her husband’s eyes begin to close as he starts to fall asleep beside her. Cassandra wraps her arm lightly around Robert, letting her hand come to rest between her and Lord Trevelyan. </p><p>The Seeker closes her eyes but opens them lightly when she feels Lord Trevelyan’s hand take hold of hers and him give her a small smile before he falls asleep. Cassandra smiles when she realises that this will be the first time they would all sleep through the night, without the worry of anything hurting them, without Lord Trevelyan’s nightmares, and with the weight of the world no longer on their shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Skill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Room for a small one?” Lady Trevelyan lifts her eyes from the book she is currently reading and has balanced on her lap when she hears the warm timbre of Lord Trevelyan’s voice and notices he is approaching where she sits curled up in one of the large chairs in front of the fire.</p><p>“There is nothing small about you, dear husband.” Cassandra smiles at him and notices her words make the smile on his face only grow as his eyes meet hers. “That is one complaint you will never hear from me.” She mumbles and returns her attention to the page she was reading, trying to keep her own smile from her face when she hears him chuckle and watches him crouch down in front of her.</p><p>“Perhaps I should get my own chair then..” The Inquisitor begins drawing her eyes to him again when she watches him glance around them and then move to stand to fetch one for himself so she wraps her arm around his thighs to keep him in place. </p><p>“Perhaps you should share mine.” Lady Trevelyan whispers and sees a lopsided smile appear on his face when she lowers her book to the arm of the chair and sits up, letting her feet move to the floor as she lifts her hand to take hold of a handful of his shirt and pulling him down to her. “It will cost you one kiss.” Cassandra smiles and notices his eyes lower to her mouth.</p><p>“Only one?” Ashton chuckles and she watches him grip the back of the chair behind her head and leaning closer until his lips are almost touching hers. “I accept your terms, Lady Trevelyan.” He whispers before capturing her mouth in a deep kiss as she slides her hands down to his hips.</p><p>Lady Trevelyan smiles at him when he removes his mouth from hers and she reluctantly lets go of him. Cassandra watches him turn and he carefully lowers himself into the space beside her, she notices he lifts his arm around her and brings it to rest along the back of the chair behind her. She looks into his face and sees him smile, a look of love on his face when he looks at her so she cuddles up against his side, feeling so happy and grateful that they were together and safe at Skyhold. </p><p>“As much as I’m happy to see you.” Lady Trevelyan begins as she picks up her book and begins finding her place on the page before glancing at him. “I thought you were training with Cullen?” She adds and relaxes against his chest.</p><p>“I was supposed to be..” Lord Trevelyan nods lightly and smiles innocently at her. </p><p>“Ashton.” Cassandra sighs quietly and hears him laugh when he hears her response. “Are you hiding from him?” She adds with a smile at him as she notices the soft touch of Lord Trevelyan’s fingertips on her shoulder. “He’s trying to help.” The Seeker mumbles and hears her husband laugh lightly.</p><p>“I know.” The Inquisitor smiles. “I just think he should trust me with something more than a broom handle.” Lord Trevelyan chuckles drawing her eyes to him. “It’s been weeks.” He sighs quietly so Cassandra lifts her hand to stroke his chest. “I may be hiding.” Ashton smiles.</p><p>Cassandra knew her husband was getting frustrated with the progress he was making, desperate to feel that he was useful again and to be able to use his weapons like he used to. But Lord Trevelyan had always been dual-blade wielding and was now forced to use a single weapon and was struggling with this decision being taken from him. She knew he was finding it hard to balance at times, let alone carrying something so heavy too, and it had only been two short months since he’d lost his arm. He was quickly learning how to ride again, and how to fight with the help of Cullen. When he wasn’t hiding.</p><p>“You must be patient with him, and yourself.” Cassandra smiles and sees him nod in response. “There is no need to rush into anything.” She adds and hears him sigh and lower his eyes. “We are peacekeepers.” Lady Trevelyan rubs his chest again which draws his eyes to hers. “We don’t need to be armed to do that.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Lord Trevelyan replies. “I just feel like I’m not getting anywhere. I’m not progressing. I’m spending hours every day and I’m getting fed up of it.” He mumbles so she leans closer to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and turning to face him. “I’m just frustrated.” She hears her husband sigh and his eyes meet hers when she lets her fingers stroke the hair at the back of his head.</p><p>“I know you are.” Lady Trevelyan smiles sympathetically at him. “But, your riding is going well?” Cassandra asks him and notices he nods, she knew he hadn’t fallen off in a while so that was progress, but oh how they’d both laughed when he continued to end up on the ground. “Your strength is returning, too?” She adds which receives another nod. “Then why are you worrying?” Lady Trevelyan smiles at him.</p><p>“I miss my blades..” He sighs quietly. “I miss that feeling..” She hears him mumble but his eyes are fixed on hers. “When it becomes an extension of your body.” The Inquisitor huffs lightly. “I miss that beautiful Dragon Bone.” Lord Trevelyan sighs so she leans towards him and rests her forehead against his, knowing he is talking about the twin blades that she had gifted him on his birthday. Beautiful, deadly, and all his. </p><p>“You’ll have that again.” The Seeker lifts her head from his and looks into his face, hoping that her words are some comfort to him and he believes her. “Just give it time.” She whispers and places her hands on his cheeks, stroking her fingers against his skin. </p><p>Lady Trevelyan had hoped that Lord Trevelyan would put less pressure on himself since their roles had now changed, The Inquisitor and the Inquisition had been pardoned after the real threat had been revealed, and much to their relief the Inquisition hadn’t been disbanded. They were now working directly for Divine Victoria to continue their good work and aid everyone that they could. This idea of course sounded perfect when suggested, they both no longer really had the taste for danger, and were looking forward to a more sedate future at Skyhold. </p><p>“I’ll try, my love.” Lord Trevelyan whispers as she draws him closer to kiss him gently. “If you see Cullen, will you ask him to progress me to a sharp stick?” He smiles making her giggle when she hears it. “Even a blunt stick.” Ashton sighs dramatically.</p><p>“I do not know why Cullen thinks you are not progressing.” The Seeker smiles. “You are doing so well in our lessons. Even if I have hardly had you to myself for weeks.” Lady Trevelyan whispers and bites her bottom lip when she feels his eyes on her again.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so..” Lord Trevelyan grins at her. “Maybe it’s because my Lady Trevelyan is such a good teacher.” He mumbles as he presses his mouth to hers, making her sigh when he lowers his arm from the chair and wraps it around her. </p><p>Cassandra knew that it had been him teaching her all about the ways of the world and the ways that they could enjoy each other when they’d first met, but now they were learning together and finding out what still worked and how to make sure they were both comfortable. This he was adapting to very well.</p><p>“I still have much to show you.” The Seeker giggles and leans against his chest, sliding her arms around his neck. “I think your time is better spent with me and not with Cullen,” Cassandra whispers before kissing him again and carefully moving to straddle his lap, she feels him lowering his hand to her lower back and holding her tight against his chest. </p><p>“I completely agree.” Lord Trevelyan smiles against her mouth before she feels him lift his hand to tangle his fingers in her hair and deepen their kiss, his lips demanding and his tongue finding hers.  </p><p>Cassandra hears him groan quietly when she slides her hands over his chest and down to his stomach, lowering her hands between their bodies and beginning to undo the buttons on the front of his shirt. Lady Trevelyan hears the doors to the Great Hall bang closed so she quickly breaks their kiss and glances down the long room, noticing that her husband does too and he lets out a frustrated huff when he sees who it is.</p><p>“Just as it was about to get good.” Cassandra whispers to her love before she glances at Lord Trevelyan, noticing he is gazing at her flushed and dishevelled beneath her and she wishes they could finish what they’d started.</p><p>“You know, I think he does this on purpose.” Lord Trevelyan whispers. “Hides outside the door until he knows we’re undressing.” He adds making her giggle quietly and press a final hard and lingering kiss against his mouth. </p><p>“No, wait let me guess..” Cullen begins as she watches him following the line of red carpet towards them. “You have broken your bed?” He laughs making her sigh. “You are both under the influence of blood magic and have lost your minds?” The Commander chuckles and shakes his head as he reaches them. “Or maybe you lost the key to your quarters?” He smiles at them.</p><p>“Actually, our bed is perfectly fine.” Lord Trevelyan grins and she feels his eyes on her. “So possibly blood magic.” He adds. “Let’s take this elsewhere, my love” He whispers quietly. “We were just leaving anyway. I think it’s time for bed.” The Inquisitor nods and glances at Cullen.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear about the bed.” Cullen chuckles. “I was looking for you both, Cassandra is so very easy to find with her constant waves of happiness.” He adds with another smile that makes her huff quietly.</p><p>“You do know you do not always have to monitor my feelings.” Cassandra sighs as she slowly climbs off of Lord Trevelyan and lets him sit up. “Sometimes I do not want you to know where I am, or what I am doing.” She continues and notices Lord Trevelyan stands and begins straightening his clothes.</p><p>“Same, Lady Trevelyan.” Cullen nods and she notices he tries to smile at her. “I just don’t find ignoring the feelings as easy as you do.” He adds and she notices he lowers his eyes for a moment.</p><p>Cassandra knew that they were going to have to discuss why it was bothering her so much that she never felt alone anymore, or truly alone with her husband. Cullen was their best friend, and he had done so much for all of them and was part of their family, but there was always that thought in the back of her mind that he wasn’t trying very hard to block out her feelings like she had become quite good at blocking his. She knew it upset Lord Trevelyan and that they were the three of them the best of friends, but sometimes she saw the disappoint and hurt on Ashton’s face when Cullen knew what she was feeling, and he didn’t. She wanted him around, he’d been her rock through the whole thing, but she also wanted to know she was free to get completely caught up in the Inquisitor and not worry about Cullen’s feelings.</p><p> “I just came to fetch Lord Trevelyan for training.” She hears Cullen add so she glances at Lord Trevelyan, knowing he’d been hiding and wondering if he’s going to agree to go with his friend. </p><p>“You know what, Cull..” Lord Trevelyan sighs and she watches his eyes meet hers and then go back to Cullen. “I’m going to take the evening off.” He nods and she can’t help but smile when she hears his words. “There’s no rush, and I think I’d like to spend it with my wife.” The Inquisitor smiles at her.</p><p>“I hoped you’d say that.” The Commander smiles which draws their eyes back to him. “I’ve been trying to get him to slow down.” He adds making her laugh lightly when she realises Cullen had been holding him back on purpose. “Enjoy your evening, my Lord and Lady Trevelyan.” Cullen smiles and turns on his heel to leave.</p><p>Cassandra watches Cullen walking away, glancing back to wave at them both before he heads back through the door and she assumes to his tower. She feels Lord Trevelyan wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against his side so he can kiss the side of her head.</p><p>“Maybe we could spar instead?” Cassandra whispers as she feels his mouth pause when he’s heard what she has said. “I am sure we could find a broom handle or two?” She adds and glances at him, noticing a large smile stretch onto his face.</p><p>“I’d like that.” Lord Trevelyan replies and she can see how genuinely happy he is with her suggestion. It had been a long time since they’d sparred together, and maybe he’d feel more at ease with her than with Cullen. “In here?” He adds and she notices he glances around them.</p><p>“Upstairs?” Lady Trevelyan asks felling his eyes return to hers and him grin at her.</p><p>“Is this an excuse to get me up to the Tower?” The Inquisitor grins making her giggle and shake her head at him, in truth she didn’t want their evening to be disturbed again now they were getting time together. “That’s not sparring.” He laughs.</p><p>“It makes you sweat does it not?” Cassandra begins and notices he laughs again. “Come with me, husband.” She smiles as she wraps her fingers around his and begins walking towards the door that leads to their quarters and taking him with her. “I may have a small gift for you.” The Seeker smiles when she glances behind her and sees his eyes are on her.</p><p>“It’s not my birthday.” Lord Trevelyan returns the smile as he follows her up the stairs and she feels him squeezing her hand as they walk. “What's the occasion?” He adds as she feels him letting go of her hand and pushing open the door to their staircase.</p><p>“Surely I don’t need an occasion to give my handsome husband a gift?” Cassandra giggles quietly as she notices that he quickly moves past her and begins taking the stairs two at a time until he reaches the top. </p><p>Lady Trevelyan climbs the last of the stairs to join Lord Trevelyan, noticing that he turns to face her and waits at the top of their stairs and sees the smile stretch onto his mouth when his eyes meet hers. Cassandra smiles when she reaches him, placing her hands on his waist and drawing him into their room with her following her until he is in front of their chaise. She carefully steps him backwards until the back of his knees come into contact with it and he lowers himself to sit on the padded cushions.</p><p>“Can I have a kiss first?” Lord Trevelyan begins and she feels him wrap him take her hand as she starts to step away from him. “Now you’ve got me upstairs and alone.” He adds with a smile making her wonder if she kissed him she’d be able to stop. “Please?” The Inquisitor whispers making her smile and step closer to him.</p><p>“As you said please.” Cassandra smiles and lifts her hands to his cheeks, stroking her fingers against his skin as she looks into his brown eyes that are on hers. “I can’t deny you of anything.” She whispers and lowers her head to kiss him gently. </p><p>“Have I told you how much I love you?” The Inquisitor smiles as she feels him lifting his hand to the back of her head and drawing her into another kiss. “I love you.” He whispers between soft kisses. “More than any man has ever loved his wife.” Lord Trevelyan adds making her sigh at his sweet words and lift her hands to his cheeks when his eyes meet hers again</p><p>“And I love you.” She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tight against her. “More than any woman has ever loved her husband.” Cassandra sighs and presses a kiss against the side of his head before loosening her hold on him so she can stroke her thumbs against his cheeks. “Ash.” She whispers and lets her eyes travel over his face.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Lord Trevelyan smiles making her shake her head lightly. “Do I have something on my face?” He adds and she notices he grins at her.</p><p>“No.” Cassandra returns his smile. “I just look at you and see that all of this was worth it.” She adds with a nod, laughing when Lord Trevelyan wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her down onto his knees. “We worked so hard for this life.” The Seeker whispers.</p><p>“We did.” The Inquisitor nods in agreement and she feels his hand stroking her back. “People doubted us, they doubted the Inquisition, and they doubted our love. But, here we are.” He smiles at him and she can’t help but smile, they’d made it through the darkest times and they were here together.</p><p>“Here we are.” Cassandra giggles as he leans closer to kiss her again, so she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back with just as much enthusiasm. “I love you.” The Seeker sighs when he breaks their kiss and realises she’s going to have to let go of him or she’ll never get to give him his present, and he was very distracting. “Now, let me get your gift.” She sighs and rests her forehead against his for a moment.</p><p>“Is it a cake?” She hears her husband chuckle before she shakes her head and silences him with another kiss and hears him sigh when she runs her hands down to his shoulders.</p><p>“It’s not a cake.” The Seeker laughs as she lets go of him and stands from his lap. “You’ll need to take your shirt off.” She adds and notices that he grins and is about to comment. “Ashton, my love.” Cassandra sighs lightly. “Just, do as I ask.” Lady Trevelyan smiles and notices he nods and lifts his hand to begin unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>Cassandra steps away from him and across the room towards his desk, crouching down in front of the wooden chest beside it that she knows contains his gift that she has had made for him. She opens the lid and takes hold of the leather that she finds inside in her hands and lifts it up and out of it. Lady Trevelyan continues to rummage in the trunk until she finds the bag of metal discs and picks that up too.</p><p>“What’s that?” Lord Trevelyan asks and she glances over at him and notices he is watching her. “Is it armour?” He adds so she just shakes his head at him and climbs to her feet, walking back across the room towards him and noticing he’s managed to remove his shirt. “Is it a harness?” She hears him continue and can see she’s piqued his interest.</p><p>“Sort of.” Cassandra nods lightly as she reaches him, watching his eyes lower to the leather that she holds in her hand. She places the bag down at her feet, hearing the heavy contents rattling at it hits the stone. “I had this made for you by Dennet.” Lady Trevelyan smiles as she begins undoing the straps and the buckles.</p><p>“I know I can be a handful..” Lord Trevelyan chuckles. “But do you need to restrain me?” He grins as he stands from the chaise to face her.</p><p>“How else can I keep you under control?” The Seeker giggles quietly as she motions with her hand for him to turn around. Cassandra lifts the harness onto his back, helping him slip it over his shoulders and his arm. “Okay, turn around.” She whispers as he turns to face her again and she looks into his face.</p><p>“This leather is soft.” The Inquisitor smiles at her as she takes hold of the ends of the straps in her hands and begins buckling it beneath his arms and at his waist. “You had this made for me?” He asks and she nods, smiling at him and then lowering her eyes to what she is doing as she tightens the buckle across his chest.</p><p>“I thought it would help with your balance.” Cassandra begins as she continues fastening the last of the buckles on his shoulders. “In here..” She smiles as she watches him looking to where she points at some pockets stitched into the leather on the same side as his missing arm. “We can add or remove weight.” The Seeker continues and she notices her husband nod slightly and that she’d have to show him the weighted discs that Bran had made for her. </p><p>“Will I always need to wear it?” Lord Trevelyan asks and she sees his fingertips moving slowly over the edge of the leather that is strapped to him.</p><p>“No, think of it as a training aid.” Cassandra smiles, making sure that all of the buckles are attached and it is flat on his body and comfortable. “It will help you and your body adjust to your new weight distribution.” She adds and notices that his eyes are on her and he’s gone quiet. “Once you’ve built up your strength we can add weight so you’ll be able to hold a fully weighted blade again.” Lady Trevelyan continues, starting to feel worried when he doesn’t say anything and wondering if she has overstepped the mark and interfered so she lowers her eyes from his. </p><p>“You thought of this yourself?” She hears her husband mumble so she nods again, she’d been considering for weeks how she could help him and this was what she’d come up with. She hoped it would aid his recovery, and help him regain what he felt he’d lost.</p><p>“I did.” Cassandra sighs and nods again. “I’m sorry, I should never have interfered.” She adds and lifts her hands to take it off. “I just felt so helpless and wanted to do something to show that I love you.” The Seeker sighs quietly.</p><p>“Cass..” The Inquisitor begins and she feels him lift his hand to place over hers, glancing into his face and noticing his eyes meet hers. “This is incredible.” Lord Trevelyan whispers and she sees a smile stretch onto his face. “I’m sorry I was just a little overwhelmed.” He smiles at her.</p><p>“You like it?” Lady Trevelyan smiles, seeing him nod and another grateful and large smile appear on his lips.</p><p>“I love it.” Lord Trevelyan grins at her and she watches him lowering his eyes to take in the sight of it. “I already feel more balanced.” The Inquisitor adds with another smile as he begins moving his body and stretching beneath the leather. “How can I ever repay you for this?” Ashton sighs and lifts his eyes to hers.</p><p>“I’ll think of something.” Cassandra smiles and sighs when he wraps his arm around her waist and draws her closer to him. “Do you want to spar now?” She adds and hears him making a negative sound in his chest when she rests her head there and slides her arms around his waist. “Is that a no, Lord Trevelyan?” She giggles.</p><p>“We could do it tomorrow.” Lord Trevelyan sighs as she feels him lifting his hand to her cheek and rubbing his thumb against her jaw. “There's no rush.” He smiles at her and she feels his eyes meet hers. “Will you promise to go easy on me?” She hears him whispers as he leans to kiss her again.</p><p>“Of course not.” The Seeker smiles against his lips. “You’ll never learn if I make it too easy,” Cassandra adds with a positive nod and fixes his eyes on him. “We’ll spar with full weight and sharpened weapons.” Lady Trevelyan notices him frown at her words.</p><p>“Cullen!” Lord Trevelyan suddenly shouts. “I’m ready for training!” He adds with a chuckle making her giggle and unwrap her arms from around his waist. “Cullen! Save me from Cassandra!.” He shouts.</p><p>“Shh, you’ll wake Robert.” Cassandra laughs and lifts her hand to cover his mouth but feels the smile beneath her palm. “It took ages to get him to sleep.” She adds and feels him nod before she removes her hand from his lips. </p><p>“I’ll be quiet.” The Inquisitor whispers and she watches him glance up to the mezzanine that he knows their son is currently sleeping on, above their room. She smiles when he glances back at her. “Broom handles then?” She hears Lord Trevelyan add with another smile.</p><p>“Broom handles.” Cassandra laughs quietly. “Tomorrow..” She adds and feels his eyes on her when she begins unbuckling the leather from his waist and slipping her hands beneath it and onto the bare skin of his chest. “What are we going to do with this time to spare, husband?” Lady Trevelyan whispers and hears him sigh when she strokes her fingertips lightly against his skin.</p><p>“I have several suggestions.” Lord Trevelyan begins making her giggle quietly and wrap her arms around his neck. “I see we have the same.” He smiles before pressing his mouth against hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading &lt;3 This was originally just going to be a small one chapter thing but I got a bit carried away. I promise, there is more to come soon for Ashton and Cassandra. You guys are amazing :) Stay safe, love SoF x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Cassandra Trevelyan, first of her name and Lady of the Household of Skyhold, lets out a loud laugh as she gently kicks on her horse, urging it to move faster when she can hear the sound of his horse that is quickly catching up with hers. Cassandra looks over her shoulder and lets her eyes settle on the man that is currently racing her back to Skyhold, her husband and Inquisitor, Ashton Trevelyan. The Seeker turns her attention back to the mountain path, the bright green of the trees flashing past her as they ride back towards their home with the warm sun beating down on them. Cassandra hears him clicking his tongue and realises how close he is, the steady and fast rhythm of their horses now in time with each other. </p>
<p>Cassandra glances at him again and notices that he gathers the reigns in his fist and kicks his mount to keep up this speed and that he rides with as much confidence as he had always done. It had been six months since Lord Trevelyan had lost his arm, six months since he’d had his last nightmare, and six months since they’d been enjoying the rest of their lives and he’d begun healing. Lady Trevelyan smiles when she notices he is watching her, seeing him smile back in a way that only a man that was finally free could do. A man that was no longer in pain, and that had his whole life to look forward to.</p>
<p>“Shall we keep going?” Cassandra calls to him as she motions her head towards next path that they are quickly approaching and would lead them up to the grassy meadows that overlook Skyhold, where their horses would often be grazed and there were fields of flowers as far as the eye could see.</p>
<p>“Let’s do that.” Lord Trevelyan calls back to her with a smile that she recognises as a man that remembers how much he enjoys relaxing with her in the long grass, and how on a summers day it felt like they were the only people in the world.</p>
<p>She smiles and nods lightly before gathering her horse beneath her and guiding it up the path, a lesser-used grass and mud track that winds higher around their fortress until they are high above it and can look down on their home. Cassandra slows until her horse is at a gentle trot and hears Lord Trevelyan letting his mount follow hers, both of them forgetting altogether about their race as they follow the trail until it meets the large wooden gate that leads to the fields and meadow. The Seeker brings her horse to stand and carefully swings her leg over and climbs down to the ground, lifting the reigns over her mounts head and leading him through the gate. </p>
<p>“It is such a beautiful day.” Cassandra sighs as she lifts her head towards the sun, enjoying the warmth on her skin before she glances behind her and notices that Lord Trevelyan is leading his horse through the gate too and that he ties his mount to the fence so it can drink and then takes her reigns from her and does the same.</p>
<p>“It reminds me of the day we got married.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her. “The first time.” He adds with a smirk and she watches him approach her and hold his hand out to her while she takes and slips her fingers through his.</p>
<p>“That reminds me..” Lady Trevelyan giggles when his eyes meet hers. “I have something for you.” She whispers and notices the butterflies inside her when he smiles, that smile she’d fallen in love with when the world had been so much darker.</p>
<p>“I have everything I could ever want.” The Inquisitor nods as she feels him continue walking further into the long grass and flowers and taking her with him until they can see the whole of Skyhold beneath them. “I have this..” He smiles and motions to their home. “I have Robert.” Lord Trevelyan nods. “I have you.” He whispers as she notices he lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her to draw her closer to him.</p>
<p>“You will always have me,” Cassandra whispers and lets her eyes meet his, wondering how she could be any more blessed than she was right now. Her husband was hers again, they were happy and life was finally peaceful for the three of them. “And, a son who can’t keep quiet now he knows how wonderful talking is.” She smiles and sees he does too, Robert was becoming quite the talker and they’d loved every minute of listening to his excited chatter and observations of the world.</p>
<p>“He takes after me I think.” The Inquisitor grins at her. “But, luckily he is as intelligent as you.” He adds making her giggle quietly and hold him tighter. “We’re so blessed.” Lord Trevelyan whispers making her nod in agreement.</p>
<p>“We are.” She nods with a smile. “Ashton, I know this isn’t the same..” Lady Trevelyan sighs as she lifts her hands to her neck and takes hold of the leather that she has hanging around her neck and beneath her tunic.</p>
<p>“What's this? A wedding ring?” Lord Trevelyan laughs when he lowers his eyes to the leather and then to the gold wedding band that she has attached to it. Cassandra feels his eyes return to hers and he gives her a grateful smile. “This is even better than my old one.” He nods as she lifts it off over her head and lowers it over his until it sits against his chest.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t get yours back.” The Seeker sighs quietly but smiles when she sees how happy her husband looks, and that he lifts his hand to let his fingers touch the gold ring around his neck. “But hopefully you’ll try harder not to lose this one.” Cassandra giggles and places her hand over his.  </p>
<p>“I will try not to lose it.” Lord Trevelyan smiles.</p>
<p>Cassandra hears him sigh quietly when she wraps her arms around his neck and presses a kiss against his mouth, feeling him holding her tighter against his chest and sliding his hand up her back. She notices the smile stretching onto his face when she kisses him softly again before lifting her hands to his face and stroking her fingers against his skin.</p>
<p>“Can we stay awhile?” The Seeker sighs, letting her eyes move over his face when she notices the scar on his lip move when he nods his reply and adds a lopsided smile. She can’t help but smile when she gazes at him, wondering if she would ever tire of this wonderful man.</p>
<p>“Did you bring us a picnic?” Lord Trevelyan laughs making her shake her head and rest her cheek against his and wrap her arms around his middle. She slides her hands up onto his shoulder blades and softly presses her lips against his cheek. </p>
<p>“I didn’t…” Cassandra begins and lets her mouth linger against his skin which makes him sigh. “I thought it would be nice to have some time alone.” She adds and notices he nods and he is watching her closely. “Soon you’ll be away from me.” Lady Trevelyan sighs and notices her words draw his eyes to her.</p>
<p>“You know I would stay and never leave if I could.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her. “I promise I will always come home, Cass.” Her husband adds making her squeeze him tighter, hoping he’d never return hurt and that was long behind them. “I’m here now.” Ashton smiles again.</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll always be waiting.” Cassandra smiles and feels him resting his forehead against hers. “Waiting to hug you, and hold you..” She adds and leans back to look into his face. “Waiting to kiss you.” Lady Trevelyan smiles again and lets her lips gently touch his and then against his jaw.</p>
<p>“Hmm, so this is why you wanted to come up here.” The Inquisitor laughs lightly when she nuzzles her mouth against his neck. “Time alone.” He whispers and she feels his eyes on hers. </p>
<p>“Whatever do you mean, husband?” Cassandra giggles quietly when unwraps her arms from around him and takes hold of his hand in hers, walking backwards and tugging him to go with her. “Don’t you want to lay with me?” Lady Trevelyan whispers and feels his brown eyes meet hers as she lowers herself to the grass.</p>
<p>“Here?” The Inquisitor asks as watches him sitting beside her and then notices him glancing around them before his eyes meet hers so she nods, letting a flirtatious smile stretch onto her face. “Is that even a question, Lady Trevelyan?” Lord Trevelyan laughs making her giggle when he leans closer to her and draws her mouth to his.</p>
<p>“I love you, Ash.” Cassandra sighs against his mouth as she rests her hand on the back of his neck and strokes her fingers through his hair. “If only there was a word stronger than love.” She whispers between kisses.</p>
<p>“There’s you and me.” Lord Trevelyan smiles when he leans back to look at her. “This, us..” He nods. “We’re stronger than everything.” Ashton smiles. “I love you, Cass.” He whispers and she feels him pulling her closer and his mouth on hers again.</p>
<p> “Until the end, whenever that might be.” Cassandra sighs between kisses and pulls him down into the grass with her, giggling when he wraps himself around her and she can feel the cool of the grass beneath her body and the warmth of him on top of her.</p>
<p>“Did you hear that?” Lord Trevelyan begins as he breaks their kiss and she watches him lift his head to listen more closely. “I hate that bloody horn.” He laughs when she hears too the unmistakable sound of the Skyhold horn being sounded. </p>
<p>“Do you think we’re needed?” Cassandra whispers as she notices her husband’s eyes return to hers and that he shakes his head lightly. </p>
<p>“I prefer to be fashionably late.” The Inquisitor grins at her before lowering his head and capturing her mouth with his again, making her sigh and wrap her arms around his body. Letting herself get caught up in him and forgetting for a while that anything else exists but The Inquisitor and his Seeker.</p>
<p>Life was good for Lord and Lady Trevelyan, and their family at Skyhold; Solas had told them to live well, and they made sure they were doing that every day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>